Guardian's Mind
by Saiyan Jedi
Summary: Sequel to The Guardian. When someone is out to kill our favorite Guardian, things get hectic. (ch5)What's the deal with the wounds appearing on Naid and Malik?
1. Chapter One

Saiyan Jedi: **smiles like a small child** HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kageka: Sorry, she's sick and high on cough drops. Anyways, the decision was made to go with the alternate ending for the first chapter. Stuff far past this has already been written, but that stuff's getting scrapped. There will be funny stuff in here, but the mood will mostly be serious. Review replies at the end – if I can get SJ to stop eating those cough drops like candy…

Saiyan Jedi: But I cough uncontrollably if I don't have one!

Kageka: so cough! The worst that can happen is that you'll miss part of History!

Saiyan Jedi: that's a bad thing?

Dragon Child: **looks up from a book she's reading** we don't own a thing. Though if it were up to Kageka she'd have started a rebellion with all the other darks and would already rule the world.

Kageka: YAMIS OF THE WORLD UNITE! WE WILL OVERTHROW THEM! TELL ME IF YOU ARE WITH ME!

(Seriously, yamis tell us if you want to be part of the conspiracy and if I get enough replies I'm planning on starting a humor fic where Kageka, Marik, and Bakura plot to take over the world and your yami or muse may assist them.)

Saiyan Jedi: This begins right after the last chapter, I don't think I made any reference to Naid's age other than that she's young in the other chapters, but if I did and what I say here contradicts, tell me. It's summer time in the fic. I'll be using the same laws – as far as a license goes – for a motorcycle as for mopeds in my city. I don't know what the laws are other places. Anyways, does the show ever give Seto's limo driver a name? In here I'll call him Robert (he likes the name Rob but he's not gonna ask Seto to call him that), based on a good friend of mine who is in love with pocky and the comic megaTokyo, which I don't own but wish I do. We understand j00.

I have also decided on a change of style in how I do mind links. (and now it won't let me do what I changed it to. So mean!)

yami to hikari

/hikari to yami/

'Kay? Got all that? Good.

* * *

* * *

"What do you mean, 'so now what'?" Seto asked Duke, who'd asked the question.

"I mean, what about Naid and Sola? And are we going to try and keep this stuff as quiet as possible or what?" Duke clarified.

"Naid can stay at the mansion. And, yes, you will keep this little escapade quiet if you want to avoid a trip to the asylum." Seto said. Naid sighed and looked around. Ryou seemed slightly relieved and she could somehow tell that Yami and Yugi were back in one body – or she figured they were, since she and Sola were in the same body. Everyone was looking glad that they were back in their own realm and she knew that they were all dying to get home.

"Okay, I'll do that. Every one else ought to be getting home, it's a little late." Naid glanced at her watch. In the time of their own realm the entire adventure had taken only an hour. "Seto, I'm going to have to pick something up from outside before we head off to your mansion."

Everyone was slightly taken aback at the way she got right to the point, but they all agreed that it was time to head home. Naid, Seto, and Mokuba left the game shop and Naid walked across the street and dug around in a large bush. Finally she found a backpack in the bush and shouldered it.

"Why'd you leave your backpack in a bush?" Mokuba asked.

"Before our little adventure in the other dimension, I was watching the game shop from that bush. It's actually rather comfortable. I forgot my backpack was there until we came back from that dimension." Naid shrugged. "So, that your limo?" she pointed to the limo in the driveway of the game shop.

"Yes. Get in." Seto said and the three of them got into the limo. "Robert, back to the mansion."

"If I may ask, who is that fine young lady?" the driver asked, starting up the car.

"My name is Naid. What's yours?" Naid asked, situating herself with one backpack strap still around one arm and her backpack resting in the seat beside her.

"Robert." He answered.

"What do you like to be called?" she prompted. She could tell by his mannerisms that he was a normally laid back person, but being laid back anywhere near Seto was a bad idea – especially if you were one of his employees.

"J00, I mean, you can call me Rob." He said, a slight blush when he switched into L337 in front of Seto.

"I take it you read megaTokyo." Naid said, a smile on her face.

"Yes, do you."

"When I get the chance. I haven't read it in a year or so, though."

"You missed a lot." Rob was about to say more when Seto interrupted.

"What is this megaTokyo?" he asked.

"It's an over-the-net comic. One of the biggest." Naid shrugged.

"If you want you can catch up on it in your free time at the mansion." Seto said. He personally didn't have time for something like that, but she would surely have time.

"Thanks."

When they arrived, Seto showed her to one of the guest rooms, which was very spacious with a king size bed, a computer at a desk, a dresser, and it's own bathroom. Everything, including everything in the bathroom, had some color of green in it.

"If you can't sleep, the computer has Internet access, so you can look up your comic. Do you have pajamas in that bag of yours?" Seto asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Good night." She said. Seto left and she changed and fell asleep right away.

The next morning she woke up at about dawn, got dressed and such, and tried to find her way to the kitchen. She found it pretty easily and saw that Seto was already awake.

"Good morning." She greeted with a large smile. "What do you have for breakfast around here?"

"The cook is making us breakfast right now, I think it's pancakes." Seto said, buried in a newspaper, slowly sipping a cup of coffee. Mokuba came barreling in and slid on the floor with his socks. He stopped just short of the fridge, and then greeted his brother.

"Morning, Seto!" he shouted.

"Morning, Mokuba." Seto was still buried in his paper.

"Is he always like this in the mornings?" Naid asked.

"Yep. He can't seem to really wake up until after he's read the paper. He can do without coffee, but not the paper." Mokuba shook his head. Just then the cook – or Naid supposed it was the cook – came in with a large tray. On it was three platefuls of pancakes, a jug of orange juice, a jug of milk, syrup, butter, three cups, silverware, and a platter of toast. He set down the tray while Seto folded his paper and Naid and Mokuba sat down. The cook put a cup, silverware, and plate of pancakes in front of the trio and he left the toast, milk, juice, butter, and syrup in the middle of the table. As soon as the cook left, the two males started eating. Naid smiled at the food, filed her cup with milk and just drank the milk before eating a piece of toast then going onto the pancakes. Mokuba noticed that and asked her why she was doing that.

"Because, I haven't eaten a meal like this in quite a while. I was making sure my stomach would be able to handle good food like this." She shrugged. As soon as everyone was done, the doorbell rang. Naid rose and Seto shook his head.

"Our butler will get it." he said, going back to the newspaper.

The butler came in and said, "Mai Valentine, Serenity Wheeler, and Tea Gardner here to see Miss Naid. They said that they wanted to take her shopping. Shall I admit them?"

"Shopping?" Naid asked no one in particular.

"I think it's a good idea. You can't have had all that much in that bag of yours." Seto said. "Here, you can use my credit card." Setting the paper down he pulled his wallet out and took his credit card out and gave it to Naid.

"Seto, I don't want to impose upon you, but one thing I really wanted to buy that might – well not might, most definitely – be really expensive-" Naid began, but Seto cut her off

"Buy it. It's not like I don't have the money to spare." He said with a wave of his hand.

"Thanks."

"Take the limo, too, and ask Robert to drive you."

"Thank you. You're being too generous." Naid gave a small bow and ran out of the room, her cheeks uncharacteristically red.

/I think you've got a crush on him./ Sola said and Naid could picture her smiling from her soul room.

I do not! It's just, well, you know that not all of the men I've know have been anything near nice to me.Naid retorted.

/Try none./ Sola protectively snapped. That was a touchy issue.

Naid made it to the front door where she put her shoes on and walked out the door. Mai, Tea, and a girl that Naid hadn't met were standing there. "You must be Serenity." She said, holding out a hand.

"Yes. And you're Naid, correct?" Serenity shook Naid's hand.

"Yes. Seto said we could use his limo and this." Naid held up the credit card.

"He must really have the hots for you." Mai laughed and Naid blushed. They went into the spacious garage and found Rob sitting on the roof of the limo, a laptop in his hand and a stick of pocky in his mouth.

"J0! Rob! Seto said we could use the limo." Naid said and Rob looked up.

"Hello, Naid. You seen today's megaTokyo?" he asked. Naid shook her head and went over and looked at it, the two sharing a laugh before Rob shut down the laptop and opened the limo door for the ladies.

"This is Rob, Seto's driver. Rob, this is Serenity, Tea, and Mai." Naid said as they got in.

"Good morning ladies." Rob said and got in the limo as well. "Where are we off to?"

"The mall." Mai said as if it were obvious.

"Then…" Naid trailed off, but then leaned up to Rob and whispered something in his ear. He arched an eyebrow, but nodded just the same.

At the mall, Mai and Tea were all over the place, showing Naid which clothes they thought would look best on her and piling stuff in her arms to try on. Serenity was the one who finally got them to calm down and let Naid try on the clothes. Between the three of them they decided what looked best, then Naid had the final choice. She immediately chose black pants and a loose blue t-shirt, but otherwise got some leather and some different kinds of black pants and different t-shirts, including one that said, "five out of four people have problems with fractions." Another said, "If you shoot for the moon and miss, you'll fall among the stars."

Then they got to the jewelry section, where Tea and Mai started to try to convince Naid to buy a cross as "a fashion statement". Naid looked around and saw a girl in a baggy t-shirt that said "Friends don't let friends go to hell.." She also wore what looked like a small railroad spike or nail around her neck on a leather cord. The girl was glaring at Tea and Mai, who'd just said that a cross was a fashion statement.

"No," Naid said, "crosses aren't fashion statements. They're a statement of a belief. Don't try to treat it like a fashion statement."

"Alright." Serenity said, reacting more to Naid's final tone than her words. She and Tea and Mai went on but Naid stayed. The girl that had been glaring at Tea and Mai stepped towards Naid and smiled.

"Thanks. People who think that all a cross is, all it represents, is a fashion statement insult me. I would have said something, but I'm glad you did instead." she said to Naid, who smiled back.

"You're welcome." She waved to the girl and walked off towards Tea, Serenity, and Mai – who were in the shoe store.

When they left the mall they had several bagfuls of clothes as well as a large suitcase/bag that Naid could hold everything in. they got in the limo, Rob helping them pack everything into the trunk, and headed off for their other destination, still unknown to everyone bit Naid and Rob.

"J00 sure j00 want to go there?" Rob asked.

"What was that? You spoke different!" Serenity asked before Naid could say anything.

"Ph34r my skilz!" Rob said enthusiastically.

"Rob, yes I'm sure I want to go there. And Serenity, he's speaking in megaTokyo L337. MegaTokyo is a net comic and L337 is where you talk with numbers and stuff." Naid explained.

"Okay…" Tea said.

"I'll have to show you. MegaTokyo is more American than anything." Naid shrugged. In a few minutes they had arrived at a motorcycle shop. Naid smiled and got out of the limo and walked in, the girls on her heels.

"Did Kaiba say you could buy one of these with his credit card?" Tea asked.

"He said not to worry about the price because he had plenty of money to spare." Naid said, standing next to a streamlined, slim, green motorcycle. Someone came up to assist her and she ended up buying the bike, helmet, and leather jacket all within an hour.

Rob looked impressed at the bike, and Naid rode it back to the mansion, where they dropped the girls off seeing as Mai's car was there, too.

When Naid went back into the mansion, she saw that Yami was there (in control of Yugi's body of course) and he and Seto were glaring at each other. "Thanks for letting me use this." She told Seto, tossing his credit card to him. "You know that big thing I was talking about buying?"

"Yeah." Seto said, eyeing the leather jacket and all the bags of stuff that she set down.

"Want to know what it was?"

"Yeah."

"A motorcycle."

"You bought a motorcycle?" Seto asked questioningly.

"What is a motorcycle?" Yami asked, up until that point excluded from the conversation.

"It's really cool." Naid said with a smile.

"You're gonna crash." Seto shook his head.

"I know how to drive it and I've got a helmet!"

"How about a license?"

"That too. See." She pulled out her wallet and pulled out a license that was certified in America, but it also said she was allowed to drive in other countries. Seto peered at the birth date.

"You're 15?" he asked.

"Yes! I know I don't look it," she snapped.

"Does that last name say what I think it says?!" Seto was alarmed now.

"Yeah. So?" Naid shrugged.

"You realize what that means? Right?"

"Not really. Oh… wow." she made a face, then added, "we need to go see someone. I only had a photocopy of my birth certificate and I know someone who would have the original."

Ten minutes later they were at the game shop, looking at a birth certificate. Part of it read, "Naid Muto, born on February 3, 1989."

"Do you know what this means!?" Yugi shouted excitedly.

"I'm your sister. You know, I never noticed that my last name and yours were the same until now." Naid smiled.

"Where have you been, anyways?" Grandpa asked.

"At first, Egypt. Then America, then to a few different countries in Europe, back to America, and then I came here."

"So can you speak modern Egyptian and English as well as Japanese and ancient Egyptian?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, and a few others."

"Such as?"

"Some French, German, and Italian, a lot of Spanish, Latin, and ancient Greek, as well as several computer programming 'languages'."

"How in the world…"

"Photographic memory."

"On a side, but very important, note, are you going to have her stay here or shall she still stay at the mansion?" Seto asked.

"Here." Grandpa said, leaving no room for argument.

Later, Grandpa joined the fast growing Club Against Naid Having a Motorcycle, or at least Naid figured the only way so many people could be against it would be if it were a club.

"I can drive it better than most people and I'm responsible with it!" she whined at Grandpa.

/Naid, maybe it is best for you not to ride it if he doesn't want you to./ Sola said, trying to be gentle.

You keep out of it!Naid snapped, not in the best mood. Grandpa ended up allowing her to drive it, but only if she wore her leather jacket and helmet at all times.

It didn't take long for them to transfer all of Naid's stuff from the Kaiba mansion to behind he game shop. What did take a while, however, was for Grandpa and Yugi to get used to living with a girl. Often she would find boxers and the like in the most unusual places. She even once turned on the TV to find one of Joey's "tapes" in the VCR. She figured the stuff on that tape, which she burned in the backyard, would shame even playboy girls. Joey also had a hard time adjusting seeing as he spent most of his time at the Muto's.

Two weeks after Naid moved in with Grandpa and Yugi, she decided that a relaxing camping trip was just what they needed.

"You want to do what?" Yugi demanded. Apparently he was not an outdoorsy person.

"To go camping, as a family thing. Starting Saturday and taking a week or so." Naid reiterated.

"I'm sorry, but I have an important meeting with our wholesaler. I can't." Grandpa said, "But maybe you can convince the others to go with you."

After several days of inviting people, it turned out that the only people free were Ryou and Mokuba. Seto – not really knowing if he should trust Ryou, Yugi, and Naid with Mokuba – decided that he would take a vacation from work to come along with Mokuba. The majority of that decision was based on Bakura's bad habit of coming back from the shadow realm time and time again. Hearing that Naid would be the only girl there sorta worried Grandpa, but Sola reassured him that she'd look after the teen.

When Saturday came Naid awoke even earlier than usual to check on their stuff. They had ended up reserving a spot in the middle of the woods in the nearest large park – meaning they'd have to set up their own tents, cook by a fire, and use the trees as toilets. Seto and Yugi weren't to happy about that, Mokuba was excited, Ryou was rather indifferent, but to Naid the "primitive" conditions were homely, reminding her of how she grew up. Sola and Yami didn't offer an opinion.

After checking their gear, Naid snuck up to Yugi's room, into the room, and next to his bed. She took a deep breath and yelled, "TIME TO GET UP, SLEEPY HEAD!" he jumped and literally fell out of bed, Naid laughing so hard that Yugi thought she'd suffocate.

"Shut up." Yugi muttered, standing, "And leave so I can dress." Naid left, still laughing.

I thought it was funny, aibou.

/You can shut up, too, Yami./ All the reaction Yugi got was a mental image of Yami smirking and chuckling.

Soon afterwards Seto's limo pulled up in the driveway.

"We're taking that?" Yugi asked.

"Apparently it's the only thing they have that can hold all this stuff. But, I'm not riding in there." Naid shrugged, obviously not believing that. All their money and you'd think the Kaibas would be able to afford a van.

"What, don't j00 trust my driving?" Naid heard Rob ask.

She turned to see him getting ready to open the door for them and smirked at him. "Sorta. You're high on pocky half the time I'd imagine. But seriously I think Seto's trying to baby me. I'll stick my bag in the limo, but I'm taking my bike."

"Very tomboyish, aren't we?" Rob arched an eyebrow.

"Yes." she nodded. Rob shrugged and opened the door. Yugi got in and Naid stuck her head in to see Seto, Mokuba, and Ryou all in there, though none of their bags were.

"Naid, could you get your brother's bags for me, Mr. Kaiba wants all of the bags in the trunk." Rob asked.

"Sure. Hey, Seto, I decided to ride my bike over to the campgrounds. Hope you don't mind. Yugi, Rob – the driver – wants to put your bags in the trunk." Naid said. Yugi handed over his bags, but Seto was close to arguing with her. She smiled sweetly and ducked out of the car, closing the door quickly.

"I don't know if she drives me insane of if I'm insanely fond of her." Seto muttered as Naid almost slammed the car door in his face. Mokuba grinned slightly, but enough so that Seto couldn't see. According to Mokuba, Seto needed a girlfriend. It'd help him loosen up. And Mokuba liked Naid, she played video games with him, so that'd be a double bonus.

"I take it Mr. Kaiba wasn't too happy with j00." Rob said, an eyebrow (still) arched.

"Not Seto, but I think Mokuba might be trying to play matchmaker." She smiled, helping Rob put her and Yugi's bags in the trunk.

Rob's other eyebrow shot up. "Between you and Mr. Kaiba?"

"I think so. Or if he wasn't, he is now. Race you to the campground." She smiled, more than a hint of challenge in her voice.

"You're on. But, be careful on that bike of yours." Rob said solemnly.

"Don't worry. I rode a bike in America. I can beat pros at motorcycle tricks, so if anything happens, I can get off fast."

A half hour later, Rob pulled into the campground as far as cars are allowed to go to see Naid reclining on the seat of her bike. "What took so long?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

Rob smiled and shook his head, opening the door of the limo. Seto and Mokuba got out first, followed by Ryou and Yugi. Naid, Ryou, and Yugi helped Rob unpack the trunk, while Seto just looked around and Mokuba was bouncing around excitedly.

"Robert, we'll be back here Tuesday at noon. Absolutely no later." Seto said as Rob closed the trunk and headed for the driver's door.

"Yes, sir." Rob said, getting in and driving off.

"When we got here, I asked the park officials if I could ride my bike on the trails. They said I could on the gravel trails, but not the dirt ones. I also found out that the road to our campsite is gravel." Naid said and grabbed her bag, putting them on her back and attaching them to the back of the motorcycle. "So I'll see you guys at the campsite." She smiled and put her helmet on, speeding off down the trail.

"Why would she want to ride that thing down there anyways?" Yugi wondered aloud.

Perhaps she thinks she'll need it.Yami suggested, sounding worried.

/Maybe…/ Yugi trailed off. He picked up his bags and waited for the others to do the same before heading off towards the campsite.

When they arrived about an hour later they saw Naid staring at a campfire, sitting on one of the logs that were set up in a circle around the fire, her tent set up behind her and to her right and her motorcycle next to the tent. She looked up from the fire when she heard them get close and smiled.

"Took y'all long enough." She said. Yugi rolled his eyes. Sometimes it seemed like she was more competitive than Yami.

"Very nice. Now how do you set one of those things up?" Seto asked, his voice slightly snappish as he pulled his tent stuff out of his bag.

It ended up that Ryou and Naid were the only ones who knew how to set up a tent, so Naid helped Seto and Mokuba while Ryou helped Yugi. After that, they all helped Ryou set up his tent so that they could get done quickly. Naid's tent was the furthest to the right, followed by Yugi's, Ryou's, and the Kaiba brothers' tent was on the far left. It was also the largest, seeing as I had to comfortably fit both Kaibas, as well as whatever they brought.

Later on that night, Naid was helping Ryou cook their dinner over the campfire. Naid was of absolutely no use in the kitchen, but it turned out she was very good at cooking over a fire. Yami, having taken over Yugi's body for a short time, was in a "friendly" duel with Seto, and beating the pants off him. For some odd reason, both Yugi and Seto had brought their Battle City duel disks, so they were using those. Mokuba was, of course, cheering on Seto while Yugi was cheering on Yami from his soul room.

"Guys, dinner's ready!" Naid said, just as Yami took out the last of Seto's life points.

After dinner, Naid eyed the duel disks. "How about I take one of you on?" she asked, pulling her deck from one of the pockets of her baggy pants.

"You duel?" Seto asked.

"A little." Naid shrugged. Yami quickly, asking permission first, took over Yugi's body, and arched an eyebrow.

"How little is 'a little'?" he asked.

"I doubt I've dueled as much as either of you. And I've never used a duel disk." She answered, absently shuffling her deck.

"I'll take you on, then." Seto said. Yami handed over Yugi's duel disk and Naid placed it in her arm and expertly snapped her deck in. Yami and Seto both arched their eyebrows.

"I though you said you'd never used a duel disk." Yami said.

"I haven't. I learned that from you two. Photographic memory, remember?" Naid grinned.

Ten minutes later, Naid's Zoa – the yami field magic card, Metalmorph, Axe of Despair, Sword of Deep-Seated, Horn of the Unicorn, and Black Pendant equipped to it, making it's total attack, when attacking a Blue Eyes White Dragon, 7100 – attacked Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon. He had all 4000 life points left, but the attack difference was 4100.

"Wow. I can't believe you just did that." Seto said.

"My best combo." Naid smiled, but the smile was directed to Zoa.

"Is that your favorite?" Yami asked as the holographic monsters faded away.

"Yes, he is." Naid said. Sola, in her soul room, muttered something about a ka, but Naid ignored her.

After they cleaned all of the cooking and eating utensils they used for dinner, everyone went to bed. It was about ten o' clock. At about ten after one in the morning, Naid jerked awake, though keeping her eyes closed. She had the feeling like you have when you wake up from a falling dream, like you just _hit_ your bed and woke up from the shock of the impact. She figured that all that was bothering her was a dream, until she sensed something in the woods. She stood and dressed, having changed to pajamas, and crept out of her tent, hoping to wake no one up. But, as she passed the Kaiba tent, a hand shot out from under the tent and grabbed her ankle.

"Seto, it's me." she hissed, identifying the hand.

"Oh. Wait there a second, I have something to ask you." Seto whispered back. She debated on whether or not to wait, but the mental debate took long enough that Seto was standing in front of her before she'd decided whether or not to wait for him. He was wearing his pajamas.

"What do you want?" Naid asked.

"Why are you out here, fully dressed, in the middle of the night?" he asked, sounding slightly suspicious. She rolled her eyes.

"You wouldn't believe me anyway." She said, crossing her arms and leaning back slightly in a defiant manner.

"Try me."

"I sensed something… something magical. It woke me up and now I'm going to go check on it."

"You're right, I don't believe you."

"Not like you can stop me. Catch me if you can!" she said, almost gleefully, and darted off into the woods towards where she'd sensed the oddity. Seto stood there a second, before heading back into his tent. By his reasoning, if something happened at camp he was the only one with fast enough reflexes to react. And Naid could protect herself. _Despite how utterly immature she seemed just now_. He thought wryly.

Naid, on the other hand, had slowed down just as soon as she reached the trees. She knew Seto wasn't about to follow her, so she could try to find this thing much more leisurely. She ambled off in the direction of the thing, not in any hurry at all. She knew Yugi would worry if he woke up and she was gone, but it was just after one in the morning, he wouldn't wake up for a while yet.

She eventually, before she reached the area where she'd felt the thing at, came to a place where it seemed as if a recent blast or fire had obliterated everything. The trees were gone and the ground was scorched, there was even a faint burnt smell lingering in the air. She tentatively walked out into the clearing. Close up it seemed the same as it had from the trees. Though she couldn't find the source of the blast, or whatever it had been. A loud scream pierced the air and Naid spun around, facing the direction from which it had come. She listened intently and when she heard it again, knew it wasn't human. She cocked her head suddenly. The scream came from the same direction as the thing she'd sensed.

Without hesitation she dashed off towards the scream and whatever it was she'd sensed.

She eventually stopped in front of a cave. The thing she'd sensed and the scream came from inside the cave, but it was also about four in the morning. If she looked around the cave and then went back, the others would be awake and worried. If she sprinted all the way back, she'd make it back before they awoke. After hesitating only a second, she sprinted back towards their campsite.

She made it back just in time to go in her tent, rest a few minutes, then come back out as the others awoke.

"So, did you ever find that thing?" Seto asked the first chance he got, making sure no one overheard.

"What?" she asked back, knowing she could bluff her way through.

"You were up in the middle of the night, off chasing something."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Seto gave her an odd look and she added, "Whatever it is, you must've dreamt it up."

"I know the difference between a dream and reality." He snapped, suddenly very defensive. He did not mention it to her again.

That night, Naid snuck out of camp again. As soon as Seto knew she was gone, he woke Ryou and Yugi and explained things to them. Yami promptly took control and insisted they follow her.

Upon reaching the cave again, Naid went in. she was about to try and find something to use as a torch when she heard a scream, like the other it was mot definitely not human. She looked around, worried. She could barely see and that scream sounded close. She was about to tap into her magic so that the Eye of Horus (the Millennium Symbol) would shine on her forehead, which would provide some amount of light, when what looked like a bolt of lightning hit the ground not five feet away from her, igniting dry grass and moss she'd not known was there. She looked around, almost frantic now, and saw a huge, life size duel monster. It was a monster that she only recognized because she'd seen it once when she was younger and the description on the card had caught her eye. It was called Solitude and the description read, "This beast-warrior swings a massive scythe and feeds on the souls of the slain." That was exactly what it was doing. There was another duel monster on the ground next to it, an Oscillo Hero #2, which explained where the lightning had come from. Except the poor creature was not dead yet, which became very evident as it let out another scream. Naid bit her lip, tying to think of something she could do.

At that moment, Seto, Ryou, and Yami rushed in, all three looking at least slightly worn out.

"What's going on?" Seto asked, and the Solitude looked up, right at the boys.

"Don't know. They were here when I got here. Now it knows we're here." Naid snapped. The duel monster slowly and cautiously walked closer, finally stopping and sniffing, about three feet away from Naid. Then, in one swift and almost undetectable move, it swung its scythe at her. She ducked and signaled to the others to run. Following quickly, she made sure to watch the monster out of the corner of her eye, just in case. Surprisingly, it didn't follow them. As they exited the cave, Naid saw it dematerialize slowly, as if it were being shrouded from her view by a thickening mist. "Stop, it's gone."

"You did this last night, too, didn't you. I wasn't just imagining things." Seto said, more than a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yes, I did. But I only got as far as the cave entrance." Naid snapped. She turned to Seto accusingly. "You left Mokuba alone back at camp, didn't you? What if he woke up and saw all of us gone?"

"Why are you changing thee subject?"

"Because Mokuba is a more pressing matter than me sneaking off. When we get back to camp I'll fill you in on everything so far. It's not much, but it's confusing." Naid said, running back towards the camp. The others shrugged and followed her.

When the boys arrived, they saw Naid coming out of the Kaiba tent, looking downright pissed.

"Mokuba's not there."

* * *

* * *

SJ: And so concludes chapter two!

Kageka: I think all your fans are probably gonna give you the tar and feathers treatment. That is if you had any.

Dragon Child: For what? Being mean to Mokuba, again might I add, or taking four months, was it, to get this up?

Kageka: Well, she started typing this four months ago. Who knows how long it was before that when she updated her fic. At leas she's off that darned cough drop high now.

SJ: HAKU! Help! RSPCC!

Kageka and Dragon Child: Inside joke.

SJ: on to replies (from the alternate ending of Of Modern Yamis and Ancient Hikaris)! Wait… reply. I only got ONE review for the alternate ending! **Cries**

Kageka and Dragon Child: **sweatdrop**

**Lonewolf16** – Yami and Seto slugging it out… hmmm… that sounds like a good idea. Actually I told my friend about this and she wanted me to have Naid kiss both of them, then have them make her chose after a huge argument between the two. Toyed with the idea a bit before ditching it. Yeah, 'bout the disk drive, my older sis gave me her computer a while ago, and when my dad put it in was a little before I started In Medias Res, I think. I want to musenap Djanil! (by the way, does that name mean anything?) You can have Kageka or Dragon Child!

Kageka: we're your other sides! You can't get rid of us that easily.

SJ: They're as annoying as heck!

Kageka and Dragon Child: HEY!

SJ: Do you read Wingleader Sora Jade's stuff? If not, GO DO IT! She's cool! READ IT! She's got one fic in her Unseeing Hearts Trilogy where she kinda rants about one of the reviewers who said that the story and Wingleader Sora Jade helped that reviewer in their walk with Christ, and then WSJ said that that in turn encouraged her in the same way! It was so COOL!!!!!!! And she says in her Yamis Of Tokyo U: Freshman that she lives in Ohio. I live in Ohio! I could know her and not know it! Again, if you don't read her stuff already, GO DO IT!

Kageka: chibi! Why are you yelling at one of your favorite authors!?

SJ: oops! Anyways, I was thinking …

Kagkea: that's never a good thing

SJ: anyways, Lonewolf, I was thinking… I had a good idea for a fic, but I don't think I'm good enough to write it myself. Ok, so you know the song Cartoons by Chris Rice? Well, I had the idea to stick the Yu-Gi-Oh characters (as well as plenty of others from other anime) in that song! Funny, no?

Kageka and Dragon Child: NO!

SJ: anyways, I wanted to know if you would like to co-authoress it with me. If you don't want to I don't mind, but keep in mind that it most likely won't get written if I can't get someone to co-authoress it with me. (If you say no I'm gonna go out on a limb and ask Wingleader Sora Jade, whom I don't even know if she knows I exist.)

Dragon Child: why should she? She's got like a hundred people that said she was one of their favorite authors and you have five, SJ.

SJ: I need some industrial strength duct tape for their mouths.

SJ: So concludes the replies. Now PLEASE REVIEW! I would like some kind of input on my work. I don't care if you flame me to death, I just want your opinions!

Kageka: the weirdo is review-starved. Her max number of reviews on a story is seventeen and she thinks that that story is her best work. Maybe if you review, she'll stop trying to get rid of us.

SJ: One more thing. I asked someone (I won't put their name here in case they say no) to draw Naid for me. I was going to describe Naid in this chapter, but that never worked it's way in. So, I shall describe her here. She's about as tall as Yami, somewhere between Yami and Yugi's height, and has the same hair color as Yami as well as crimson eyes. Her hair is a lot shorter than Yugi and Yami's (about half the height of their hair, but the same general style) but the bangs still spike up in a similar fashion to Yami's since she's a yami. She wears loose pants with lots of pockets and a loose shirt, wearing boot/shoes similar to Yami and Yugi's. She's really scrawny, so that creates a weird effect with all her loose clothes. The Millennium Armlet goes on her right arm about halfway between her elbow and shoulder and is usually hidden by a shirtsleeve, unless she's wearing a tank top, which she wears from time to time in the summer. The Armlet is about three inches tall and around it has the seven Items and (obviously) the Eye of Horus (or eye of Ra or the Millennium Symbol, depending on what you like to call it) on it, evenly spaced and encircling the entire thing. Sola is similar except she's shorter than Naid and has lavender eyes. Her hair is also more like Yugi's than Naid's and Yami's. I think that's a good enough description of her for the person I asked to draw her and for the rest of your curiosity. If anyone else would just like to randomly draw her or something, it's ok (I'd actually like to see how you depict her) as long as you tell me and if you post it on the net give me the link.

Kagkea: the end, finally.

SJ: Wait! One more one more thing!

Kageka: This had better be short! It's nearly one in the morning! I'm tired!

SJ: It will be, yami, I promise. The girl in the store with all the Christian stuff is me. Mostly symbolically. I've never had to glare at anyone like that, but I saw a poster with a famous singer (Well, actually that was only one of them. I've seen others on TV and such with the same problem) wearing a cross and they have very un-Christianly lyrics in the songs they sing. I've never listened to their songs, but from the fragments my friends have told me about, a lot of those songs would make a sailor blush because of the words and they have many rude implications, which are sometimes stated flat out. I just really want to stand up for my religion. I hope that doesn't make me lose any readers I have, but if it does, it's the readers loss, not mine. Thanks for listening to my rant. You can go to bed now, Kageka.

Carpe diem!


	2. Chapter Two

SJ: HI!!!!

Kageka: You're spending too much time with this fic and not enough with In Medias Res.

SJ: Who cares! I have writer's block for that fic and not for this.

Dragon Child: I sympathize with you.

Kageka: I'm glad I don't get writer's block for my RPs.

Dragon Child: **rolls eyes** you get your ideas from the other members, not solely from yourself. It's different.

Kageka: Oh well!

SJ: we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Right now I wish I own more then Yu-Gi-Oh. They're driving me crazy with all this symbol weirdness!

Kageka: driving you crazier than you already were, you mean.

Dragon Child: Of course she means that.

SJ: **tilts head to the side and gives them the chibi look**

Kageka: **slaps forehead** oh great.

Dragon Child: we knew it was coming. Just be steady. Don't stop the taunting. Don't give in to her evil chibi look!

Kageka: Just get on with the fic before I do give in!

* * *

* * *

"Mokuba's not there." Naid said, eyes narrowed. Seto's eyes widened and he ran into the tent, flat out pushing Naid out of his way.

"I've never seen him like this." Yami muttered, slightly surprised at Seto's reaction.

"I think it was because I snapped at him for leaving Mokuba here, and he might think it was his fault." Naid muttered. Yami and Ryou started to move off in separate directions when Naid snapped at them. "Stop!" they froze and Seto came out of the tent, a very pissed look on his face.

"What?" Yami asked.

"Look. Tire tracks on the ground, from a motorcycle. It's a different tread than mine and there are no footprints over it, so it's recent, from after you left to follow me." Naid said, bending down to stare at the tracks. "They're also deep."

"So whoever was riding that motorcycle is heavyset?" Ryou asked.

"Or they were of average weight with a passenger." Seto said.

"Exactly." Naid nodded and ran to her tent, coming out with her jacket and helmet on, pulling on leather gloves. "Do you think you three can try and figure out what the deal with the monsters in the cave is while I follow this dude? I think they're connected… somehow."

"I want to come with you." Seto said,

"No. I don't have a spare helmet." Naid shook her head, getting on her motorcycle and getting ready to start it up. "Can you three handle this without killing each other?"

"Yes." the three of them said monotonously.

"Good. I shouldn't take too long. If they left evidence that obvious, then they're pretty dense and I should be able to handle them on my own pretty quickly." Naid said, starting up the bike.

"And if you can't handle it on your own?" Yami asked, crossing his arms.

"Sola can make as temporary physical body. She'll help." Naid shrugged and drove off.

"Sola can do what now?" Ryou asked, but Naid was already gone.

"I think she said that Sola can make a temporary physical body. Is that even possible?" Yami wondered aloud.

Naid followed the tracks for several hours without any kind of hindrance. After a while, she saw a fallen log lying across the road. It wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. She managed to jump the log without too much of a change in pace and kept going. After about another hour or so, she saw the trees start to thin. When the trees turned to grass, she lost the tracks. Getting off the bike, she bent down and examined the ground carefully. After examining the ground as best she could, she saw only one marking that could have been a bike and followed that.

/You know, you could just use…/ Sola began, but Naid interrupted her.

It's a lot more fun this way.

/You're hopeless./

No. Just a teenager. Naid smiled and stopped the bike to study the ground again. She saw a definite track and smiled wider. This would be easier than she thought.

After three more hours of driving, she spotted a small campfire in the distance, several trees around it. The terrain had been steadily and usually gently, though sometimes steeply, going uphill and now she could see what looked like a cliff edge near the fire. That would be something to watch out for.

When she arrived at the fire, she saw no one, though a bike with the same tread as the one she'd been following stood there. She got off her bike, took off her gloves, leather jacket, and helmet and looked around, going into the trees. There was a pond in the thick of them, but that was all she found. She then stepped over near the cliff edge and looked over it. There was nothing but a small outcropping off to her right. She was about to turn when she heard a small snap from right behind her. She spun around, ducking at the same time, and a thick muscular arm swung right over her head. In front of her was a large man who could have easily weighed two hundred and fifty pounds, most of it muscle. He had dark hair and eyes, though his skin looked tan. If Naid had to guess, she'd say he was Native American. His clothes also pointed towards that possibility as he was wearing a deerskin (or something like that) jacket and jeans with a colorful leather and cloth bandana with a feather in it tying back his long hair. She darted past him on one side and faced him, standing to her full height, about a foot shorter than the man. His dark eyes narrowed and he reached into his jacket, pulling out a long hunting knife.

"Sir, I'm sorry to intrude upon you but I'm searching for someone…" she said, keeping her eyes on his face.

"Yes, but you are also on Petra's hit list. You must be eliminated." He said, his voice hard and cold.

"Very well." Naid said with a sigh. She reached into her jacket and pulled out a dagger that no one but Sola knew she owned.

/Need help?/ Sola asked.

I think I can handle it. Naid responded as the Native American lunged at her with his knife. She blocked with her dagger, but wasn't expecting the kick that he aimed at her stomach. She moved to the side and the kick grazed her, but hurt like none other.

/He's using some kind of magic to increase the power of his kicks./ Sola said in response to Naid's confused thoughts.

I may need help after all. Naid muttered and Sola appeared next to her, at first transparent and then she solidified. Naid almost winced as Sola appeared, feeling the Armlet's power drain significantly. Sola didn't know it, but her physical form took energy from the Armlet to create and sustain. If Naid wanted Sola to be able to really help, she wouldn't be able to use too much other magic from the Armlet. Luckily it also copied whatever Naid had on or was holding, so Sola also had a dagger. The man scowled and reached back into his coat, pulling out a long blade that seemed more like a sword than a knife or dagger. He kicked at Sola, who backed up, but apparently he had taken that into account and his foot hit the hand she had her dagger in, knocking it over the cliff. Before his foot was back on the ground, he slashed at Naid with his knife. She blocked and he swung his sword at her. She dodged and he kicked at her. She didn't have time to react and the kick connected with the left side of her head, knocking her several feet to the right. Sola's eyes narrowed as the man turned to her. She dodged his first attack with his knife, but he managed to stab her in her stomach with his sword. Sola winced and disappeared into the Armlet before the man could do anything else. Unfazed he turned to Naid, who was standing back up. She held one hand to her head, yanking it away again in surprise when she felt a warm liquid on her head. She glanced at her hand to see blood and then shook her head, getting into a fighting stance.

"You seem to be tiring. Care to give up?" the man asked, a superior smirk on his face.

"Never." Naid spat.

"Very well then." He shrugged and faced off with her again. She darted in for a lunge with her dagger and he blocked with his sword, using his other hand to grab her arm. Unfortunately his dagger was still in that hand and it raked deeply along her hand, wrist, and arm, causing her to give a stifled yell and a grimace. He slashed at her with his sword and she sidestepped. But he still held on to her with his other hand and she didn't go far. He lunged and she stepped as far back and to the other side as she could, which wasn't very far. The sword dug into her side deeply. He grinned and pulled her closer while pulling his sword out, then kneeing her in the wound. She screamed and dropped her dagger.

"You should be sorry you didn't surrender." He said and picked her up, throwing her off the cliff.

"Why are we here?" Seto asked, his tone dry and annoyed.

"To look to see if there's anything unusual around." Ryou said with a sigh.

"You could help us, you know." Yami snapped at Seto.

"I'd rather not." Seto shook his head and looked the other direction, out the cave. His thoughts wandered to Mokuba and he hoped to whoever was listening that his little brother was okay.

"Ryou, I found something!" Yami said and motioned Ryou closer. Seto, despite himself, looked in their direction. Yami pointed and for a second neither Ryou or Seto could see what he was talking about, then Seto noticed.

"There's a hole there."

"Yes, but not just a hole. It leads to the shadow realm." Yami said, turning to his two companions. "I think Naid or Sola had a hunch we'd find something like this here." As he finished, the hole slowly grew larger. Yami and Ryou backed away from it and Seto stood. They stared warily at the hole until it stopped growing, becoming taller and wider than Seto was tall.

"Should we go in?" Yami asked, but his question was not answered due to a creature climbing out of the portal. After a second, recognition flashed on the ex-pharaoh's face. "Man-eater bug!" he half-shouted, backing up even more.

"Great. How do we get rid of it?" Seto asked.

"It seems that whoever is behind all of this wants to use real duel monsters. Which means that we will have to as well." Yami said.

"You can't summon a real monster. It is flat out physically impossible." Seto snapped.

"It may be in this realm, but not in the shadow realm."

"I don't want to go there." Ryou said as soon as Yami finished speaking. Yami nodded knowingly.

"Then we'll have to try and fight it here." He said. "Any ideas?"

"That thing has to be a hologram." Seto said, gesturing to the bug.

"Don't you remember the other dimension?" Yami demanded.

"Yes."

"Well what do you think all that was? A figment of your imagination? A group hallucination?" Yami sighed. "Now, can you help us fight this thing?"

"Yes, actually, I can fight." Seto narrowed his eyes.

"Good, just watch out for its teeth." Yami said brightly. Seto rolled his eyes and stepped forward, squaring his shoulders preparing to try to do unarmed combat against a vicious bug that would willingly tear him to pieces. The bug went for his foot, which Seto brought up over the bug's head and hit the back of the bug's head with his heel. The bug grabbed Seto's foot with its pincers and pulled, knocking him over. It dragged him through the portal to the shadow realm, Yami and Ryou following quickly. When they caught up, Seto was sitting up, the man-eater bug nowhere to be seen.

"Where did the bug go?" Yami asked, helping Seto to stand. Seto, upon realizing who helped him stand, glared at Yami before answering.

"It dissolved. I have no idea what happened." the three of them glanced at each other before Ryou spoke up.

"I say we leave before that portal starts to close."

"Good idea." Yami said and led them out. Right before they went out of the portal, Ryou staggered as if he'd been hit. He shook it off, thinking it was nothing.

Sola was worried. She had tried to get into Naid's soul room to check on her, only to find it locked. It was never locked, not to her at least. One of Naid's best mental defenses was a locked soul room door. It only ever locked when she needed to mentally escape and even then it would open if Sola wanted in. now it seemed locked as if to keep Naid in and everyone else out. She had also tried their mind link a good twenty times, just to find it blocked. It was blocked from the middle, as if someone had come in and cut it in half without the consent of either of them. She also couldn't seem to be able to take over Naid's body. So far she hadn't tried making a temporary body because she didn't want to abandon her young yami, but she decided that she'd be able to help Naid by separating from her.

She closed her eyes and concentrated, and when she opened her eyes she was standing on a small overhang, somewhat down from the edge of a cliff. She looked around and gasped, falling to her knees. At her feet was Naid, perfectly still except for the shallow rise and fall of her chest. Her right leg was twisted underneath her at an unnatural angle and she had a long gash in her left arm. Naid had been stabbed in her right side, and it looked as if it had just stopped bleeding. There was blood near Naid's head and she was pale. Paler than Sola had ever seen her. Sola reached out and gently brushed the hair out of Naid's face, flinching at Naid's high fever. She looked up at the cliff and sighed. Sola wouldn't be able to carry Naid up that. There was no way. Looking back at Naid she decided that the best thing she could do would be to leave Naid and try and find someone to help, preferably Yami, Yugi, Seto, and Ryou.

It took an hour, but Sola had climbed up the cliff. She was now resting at the top, trying to understand why she felt so worn out. Then she saw the faint glow of the Armlet on Naid's arm. It took energy for her to use that form and apparently Naid was using some as well, wherever she was. Sola would have to hurry if she wanted to be useful. She stood, dusted herself off, and ran towards the camp.

"I'm worried." Yugi announced the next day at near one o'clock. Seto turned and looked at Yugi, an eyebrow arched.

"About what?" he asked, knowing he would regret it. He figured that he was friends with Naid, so he ought to at least be courteous to her brother.

"Naid and Ryou."

"Why Ryou?"

"Yesterday after we got back he went into his tent and hasn't come out since then." Yugi said and paused, obviously conversing with Yami because they switched places.

"I'm going to check on him." Yami said and walked to the tent. He knocked on the tent post. "Ryou, are you alright? I'm coming in to talk to you." After a pause, he pulled the tent flap back and then dropped it as if he had been burned. "TOMB ROBBER?!"

"What?" Seto stood and ran over, pulling back the tent flap. Sitting in the tent was Ryou and next to him was a transparent Bakura.

"Hello." Bakura said calmly.

"Why are you here?" Yami demanded.

"If you must know, I'm here to help. Ryou told me about what happened and I think I know why… or at least more than you do." Bakura replied, trying to keep his tone civil.

"You've changed." Yami said, blinking.

"Yes, I have."

"And are you comfortable with him being back?" Yami looked at Ryou, who nodded.

"Alright, so you said you might know why this is happening. Speak." Seto snapped.

"Obviously I have been in the shadow realm since our last encounter in that other dimension. One learns things there. For instance, I learned that there is someone out to get your friend Naid. Someone by the name of Petra. I didn't hear much more than that, but I know that she's behind a lot of what's going on. I also heard plans of a kidnapping to draw her to one of Petra's operatives, a man by the name of Falcon. I had to make a hasty exit after that." Bakura explained.

"Exit from what?" Yami asked, confused.

"There are castles in the shadow realm. Each is owned by someone from our realm and it protects all inside. I had snuck into that particular one for fun." Bakura grinned and he looked like he had before.

"Interesting." Yami muttered.

"You know, you own one. It looks like a pyramid." Bakura's comment sounded off hand, but Yami knew he was getting at something.

"Sola has an interesting trick she can do. She knows how to create a physical body away form Naid. Why don't we try that and talk." Yami suggested.

"Good idea. There is a lot for us to talk about." Bakura nodded. Before they could attempt to create separate bodies, they heard a horse yell.

"Yami! Kaiba! Ryou! Yugi! Anyone!"

"That's Sola!" Yami said and ran out of the tent. Sola was emerging from the path that Naid had used to track the kidnapper. She was drenched in sweat and looked as if she had run miles. "What happened?" Yami asked, running over to Sola and taking her hand. Seto and Ryou were close behind him.

"It was a trap. Naid's hurt. She needs to see a healer." Sola gasped, her energy running low. It had taken her a good twenty hours to get there and the energy she was using from the Armlet was starting to wear on her. "This body takes energy from the Armlet… we need to go back now to get close enough that you won't need me to guide you before I go back to the Armlet."

"Should all of us come?" Seto asked.

"Yes. Let's go." Sola said and ran off the way she had come. The others followed solemnly.

The trip was quiet until it started to get dark, when Seto dropped back to talk to Yami and Ryou. "Should we tell Sola that Bakura is back?"

"Yes, but not until after Naid is safe. Sola has enough things to worry about now." Yami said.

"Um, Yami?" Ryou asked.

"Yes."

"Bakura wants to talk to you still. He told me to tell you that."

"Tell him that we will, after we tell Sola about him."

Later that night, the trees thinned and the terrain turned to grass. Sola was gasping with the effort of staying that far away from the Armlet. She stopped the group and pointed. "Go that way. You'll find a group of trees with a pool of water in them and a cliff. There is an over hang about twenty feet down. That's where Naid is. I need to go back." The others nodded and Sola disappeared. When Sola was gone, Bakura took over Ryou's body, but Yami could tell that it was more of sharing it than one completely taken over, like he and Yugi were at that moment. At Yami's confused look, Bakura explained.

"Ryou was tired. He knew he couldn't keep this up for much longer, so I took over. I can ignore the tiredness so we can get there faster." Bakura shrugged. Yami and Seto exchanged a glance. Bakura had done a complete one-eighty. Just what had happened to him in the shadow realm this time around to cause that?

They ran more, in the direction Sola had pointed out to them. After a while they spotted the cluster of trees and the cliff… and Naid's motorcycle. When they arrived, Bakura let Ryou have complete control again and Ryou dropped to his knees out of weariness.

"Sola mentioned a pool of water in those trees. Go and rest there." Yami said, helping his friend up. Ryou nodded and walked to the trees slowly. Seto and Yami moved over to the edge of the cliff and looked over, for a second seeing nothing.

"You know, this reminds me of Duelist Kingdom." Seto muttered, glancing at Yami and in the process seeing the outcropping with Naid on it. "Look!" he exclaimed, pointing.

"I see. Kaiba, you're going to have to climb down, get Naid, and climb back up." Yami said, inspecting the cliff side as best he could. Seto nodded and headed over, taking off his jacket and pulling his cell phone out of it.

"You know how to use this, right?" he asked Yami.

"Yugi taught me how to use a telephone."

"Good. Call the hospital to get an emergency helicopter flown here." Seto walked over to the cliff above Naid and climbed down slowly. When he got to the outcropping, he bit his lip and wondered just how he'd accomplish it without injuring Naid further. Finally deciding that there was no way he'd be able to do it perfectly safely, he put her on his back and started climbing. The climb took a very long time because he had to constantly stop and make sure Naid wasn't going to fall.

Meanwhile, Yami was trying to get the phone to work. He had dialed and didn't know what to do next. It took him a good ten minutes to decide that since in traffic green meant go he'd press the green button. Fortunately it was the correct one. After a few rings the operator picked up and asked for his emergency. He told her and she asked for his location. After a good ten minutes of conversation the operator decided to just track the cell phone to get their location. It took a while, but eventually the operator had it and a little more information, like Naid's condition, was exchanged before Yami hung up, something he was not supposed to do.

"Yami, if you're done on the phone, get over here and help." Seto growled. Yami went over to where Seto had descended down the cliff to see him nearly back, Naid balanced precariously on his back. Yami reached down and pulled Naid up, laying her down before going back and extending a hand to Seto, who took it and pulled himself up and over the cliff edge.

"We're gonna need to give them information on what happened." Seto said.

"We can always tell them that we aren't sure, but we think that she was attacked by a hunter." Yami shrugged.

"That sounds good." Seto nodded and sat down next to Naid.

"She's in bad shape." Yami muttered, brushing some of Naid's hair out of her face.

"The guy who did this must have been that Falcon person Bakura was talking about." Seto muttered, mostly to himself. At that moment, they heard Ryou scream. Yami leaped up and ran towards the scream, Seto following a second later.

When they arrived they saw Ryou near the edge of the pool of water, desperately trying to scramble away from a monster that was coming out of the water and grasping his leg.

"That looks like a squid." Seto muttered, grabbing one of Ryou's arms and trying to pull him away from the beast.

"It's a Fiend Kraken, to be exact." Yami said in an informative way, grabbing Ryou's other arm and pulling.

"This isn't working!" Seto said what felt like twenty minutes later, but was more like less than two minutes.

"Let me help." They heard Sola say calmly and she darted in, using some kind of weapon to cut off the Fiend Kraken's tentacle. The beast cried out in pain and dissipated.

"What is that?" Yami asked, pointing at the weapon that Sola was currently putting back in her jacket.

"It's Naid's. It's some kind of dagger. We have a weapon permit, I assure you." Sola shrugged.

"That's not safe!" Yami insisted.

"It's the only reason she's still alive. The guy we fought had a knife, and some kind of dagger/sword mix. If she hadn't had this to defend with she'd be dead." Sola stared at Yami, adding. "She knows how to use it, and she needs it. I can tell, good things are not in store for this world."

"What do you mean?" Seto asked.

"I'm not sure, I just know that nothing good can come out of this situation. I need to go back, I'm, draining too much of the Armlet's power." With that, Sola disappeared.

"Shouldn't the Armlet be okay if she just rested a bit?" Seto asked.

"It should." Yami muttered, biting his lower lip.

"That doesn't mean it will." They heard Bakura say.

"What's your theory?" Yami asked, turning to look at the tomb robber.

"The guardian is using some of the Armlet's power, wherever her mind is."

"The guardian?" Seto asked.

"The pharaoh's sister's yami. Her name is Naid, I think."

"Yes, that's her name. Now we need to get back to her before the paramedics do." Seto said and they walked back to Naid, Bakura giving control back to Ryou somewhere along the way.

A little while later, an emergency helicopter arrived, their landing very loud and dusty. They put Naid on a stretcher and allowed one person to go back to the hospital in the helicopter. Yugi, who had switched back with Yami some time prior, got in and the paramedics told Ryou and Seto the hospital's name and where to find it before lifting off.

Some time later, Seto and Ryou were riding to the city in the back of the limo, which Seto had called out, all of their camping stuff in the trunk and Naid's motorcycle tied to the top with rope and duct tape. Both Seto and Ryou had wanted to leave without their stuff, but Rob had insisted, saying that they probably wouldn't have time to come back and get it.

"Finally." Seto muttered as Rob parked the limo in the hospital's parking lot. Seto, who normally would have waited for Rob to open the door for him, opened the door and walked as fast as he could towards the hospital. Ryou followed, shutting the door behind him and jogging to keep up with Seto.

When they got in the hospital, Yugi was waiting for them. He looked up when they came in and gestured that they should follow. Seto and Ryou exchanged a glance. Yugi hadn't said anything, and that meant things were bad.

"What's going on?" Seto asked in the elevator up to the room.

"She's in a coma." Yugi muttered, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and looking at the wall. "Otherwise, she's fine. But they don't know when she'll wake up."

* * *

* * *

Saiyan Jedi: evilness abounds. Cliffies are much fun.

Kageka: you're weird.

Saiyan Jedi: 'course I am.

Kageka: just get on to your review reply.

* * *

**Phoenixfire** – **snickers** yes, it does seem like Seto is a whipping boy, but it'll only get worse before it gets better I can't figure out if I want to kill Mokuba or not … how's that for Seto torture. Thank you for reviewing. **Showers you with Blue Eyes White Dragon cards, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon cards, candy, Seto plushies, pocky, and pretty much anything you want.** Yeah, the Guardian series is my fan fiction brainchild, and no one seems to care! Author congregation! YEAH! And in my home state! Interesting note, I'm growing up in the same house my father grew up in. doubt you wanted to know that, but seeing as you're my only reviewer, I decided to tell you anyways. THANK YOU AGAIN!!!!  
**End of replies**

* * *

Saiyan Jedi: ON OCTOBER NINTH I WILL BE CELEBRATING MY ONE-YEAR ANNIVERSARY! Virtual gifts are welcome and if you know me in real life, real gifts are good too. If you read my stuff but don't review, please review anyways. It's always nice to get a review and I'm rather desperate for them. Thank you!!!!!!!

Carpe diem!


	3. Chapter Three

SJ: *laughs nervously*

Kageka: once again not working on what you're supposed to. *rolls eyes*

Dragon Child: but, good news – symbols are back. If you want to know how, go to Wingleader Sora Jade's page, click on her homepage, and scroll down past the pictures. She's got a detailed description of how to get the symbols back, thanks to Lonewolf 16.

SJ: *staring at the asterisks* precioussss… *tries to pet the computer screen*

Kageka: *grabs SJ* that's enough. Go back to your soul room or something.

SJ: *sticks tongue out*

Kageka: *grabs one of her knives and chases SJ* I'll cut that stupid tongue of yours OFF!

Dragon Child: sorry about them. A major migraine and falling down the stairs are not good things to mix. *groans*

SJ: Dragon Child, being the _genius_ she is managed to slip in her socks on the way down the stairs the day before yesterday. We're fine, but our rump is still sore if we sit in the same position for too long, then move.

Dragon Child: and school started a few days ago (just to give you an idea of how long it takes us to get things out) and so I've been gingerly sitting and standing back up all day yesterday and today. I'm a sophomore now. But I'm in junior level math and science classes. How cool!

SJ: she's just excited because she gets to sit next to her crush in math class.

Dragon Child: *grabs a sword and chases SJ*

SJ: Yikes! I don't own a thing!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The elevator opened, and all three of them just stood there for a second. Yugi sighed and led the way to Naid's room, Seto and Ryou following on his heels. They arrived at an ICU, a doctor on duty in the area informing them that only two people were allowed in there at a time. Yugi gestured and both Ryou and Seto walked into the room, even Seto's icy shell of emotions cracking at the sight before them.

Naid was hooked up to several different kinds of machines, with an IV in one arm giving her blood. There were tubes in her nose and her leg was in a cast, suspended from part of the bed. Her head had a bandage around it and one arm was also heavily bandaged. Apparently she had sustained a lot of internal damage as well in her fall because otherwise she wouldn't be in an ICU. But it seemed that her wounds were recovering nicely, having partially healed themselves before the doctors ever got to her. And the only real thing to worry about was the coma, according to her clipboard.

Seto sat down in the chair next to Naid, staring at her, not knowing why he was this upset. After a while he was aware of a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Yugi, giving him a small smile. "Visiting hours are over. C'mon. Your driver is really worried about you." Seto stood and followed Yugi out to his limo.

*~*

The next day, Yugi went over to the Kaiba mansion, Ryou standing a little behind him. The butler looked slightly annoyed at the unexpected visitors, but allowed them in without complaint. Seto was in one of the rooms, his laptop in front of him and typing so hard that the keyboard was making protesting squeaking noises.

"Kaiba?" Yugi said hesitantly and Seto turned to face Yugi. He had a somewhat harsh expression, but not as harsh as usual. "We were wondering what you were going to do about Mokuba." Yugi said quietly.

"I'm actually glad you came. I don't want any more people involved in this than possible, especially not the police, not yet, and I was about to call you and ask if you and your friends can help me look for him." Seto said.

"Why don't you want to involve the police?" Ryou asked, curious.

"Too many questions. A lot of them would involve Naid. There'd be an investigation and I imagine your Millennium Items would get dragged into it. Also, I don't want that kind of publicity." Seto shook his head, "it's better if we conduct a private search. Will you help me?"

"Of course. I'll call Joey, Tristan, and Tea and see if they'll help." Yugi said, leaving the room.

"I'll help, too." Ryou nodded. After a few minutes, Yugi came back in.

"They agree to help, too. Just tell us when we're going to go look."

"Good. I …"Seto trailed off, staring at the Ring and Puzzle.

"What?" Ryou and Yugi asked simultaneously.

"Get your yamis out here. I've got something to ask them." Ryou and Yugi shrugged and their yamis took over. "Do you think it's possible that whoever took Mokuba took him to the Shadow Realm?"

*~*

Naid was in a familiar place. Not a welcome place, just a familiar one. She, or rather her mind as the case is now and was then, had come here also when she'd had the yami sickness, as they'd called it, and once before when she was very, very young. That time it was right after she'd put the Armlet on the first time. Her head had felt like it was about to burst with suddenly acquired information and she ended up blacking out for three days, waking up in the exact same position. She'd asked Ryou and Yugi if anything strange had happened when they'd gotten their Items, but for both it was that they'd "blacked out" while their yamis took control for the first time. When she'd blacked out, Sola hadn't taken control. She figured it had happened to her only because of both Sola having all her memories and the sheer power of the Armlet.

The place was green, a really retched lime green. She was floating in the middle of all the lime green, as always. She was spinning slightly, but every direction was up, all at the same time. Though it didn't seem like it, it was a very horrible experience – no noticeable gravity, no change in color, no one else to talk to, no change at all.

Currently she was sighing for the hundredth time, trying to figure out how to get out, even though she knew she had only been there an hour. Gathering the Armlet's strength, she pushed outward in all directions. For a second she thought it hadn't worked, but then she heard a horrible shattering noise and she fell. It seemed like she fell forever before she hit the ground with a thud, knocking her breath out. She slowly stood, noticing that she was on sand, in the middle of the day. Her clothes, which had been her normal clothes in the greenness, were now a light sandy tunic and pants with brown sandals. She still had the Armlet and the tunic covered it, a very good thing seeing as she had absolutely no idea what was going on. Deciding she'd get no answers just standing there, she headed off with her back to the sun. Unknown to her, the Armlet was glowing faintly, protecting her from minor attacks that came almost constantly.

*~*

"Why do you think that, Kaiba?" Yami asked, a frown on his face.

"Because, the only tracks Naid saw were those of the other motorcycle. It only makes sense that whoever took Mokuba somehow got into and out of the tent without leaving tracks. As much as I hate to admit it, that leaves us with only one solution." Seto explained.

"It's possible." Bakura mused.

"Perhaps all of the recent activity of the Shadow Realm was to distract us from sensing when that happened." Yami suggested.

"That's possible, too." Bakura nodded.

"Would you two be willing to…" Seto began, but Yami cut him off.

"Only for a few hours at a time, even less if you want to come too. Going into the Shadow Realm puts strain on our hikaris' bodies."

"That's good enough." Seto nodded.

"The thing you need to understand, though, is when can't go in too often. Something's wrong, wither with the Shadow Realm itself or someone controlling it, but whatever it is if we go in too often we might accidentally bring something with us." Yami said with a frown.

"Also you need to know that the Shadow Realm is as large if not larger than the real realm. That's a lot of space to cover."

"That's alright. As long as someone's searching all our leads, I think it'll be fine." Seto said and almost sighed. For a second Yami saw a brief glance of the stress the teen must be feeling flash on his face, but it was gone as fast as it came.

*~*

"Hello, Muto residence." Yugi said into the phone two days later.

"Hello, Yugi. How did the trip go?" Grandpa asked on his end. Yugi could hear a large crowd in the background and then he heard someone announce a flight – Grandpa was at the airport.

"Okay, I guess. How'd the meeting go?" Yugi asked, nervous.

"Good. There's a new game that I'm bringing a sample of back and I want you and Naid to play to see if you two think we ought to stock it."

"Neat."

"How's Naid?"

"Um, well, I think I ought to tell you in person. She's doing okay, but it's a long story." Yugi gulped. Grandpa's next words were full of worry.

"Put her on, Yugi."

"Sorry, I can't. I'll have to explain when you get home. Bye." Yugi hung up and sighed.

//Are you alright, Yugi?// Yami asked.

/Fine. I just know Grandpa's worried out of his mind for Naid and how do you tell someone something like this?/ Yugi sighed again.

//I could talk to him. He'll understand.//

/No. I'd better do it./ Yugi shook his head.

About forty-five minutes later, Grandpa walked through the doors, demanding answers. Yugi explained what happened and Grandpa insisted they go visit Naid.

When they arrived they didn't head to the ICU, but to a normal room that Naid had been moved to just that morning. A doctor was in there doing a check up and nearly smiled when Grandpa and Yugi walked into the room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Tofu. I'm the doctor assigned to your granddaughter."

"How is she?" Grandpa asked. From the composed look on his face, one could not tell just how worried he was.

"Doing very well. She's making a fast recovery, except she hasn't shown any signs of waking up. If she doesn't wake up soon, we'll have to move her to the long term ward."

"Is there anything that we can do that will help the situation?"

"Stay with her a lot. Even though they don't really know you're there, company always seems to help someone in a coma. That's about all you can do." Dr. Tofu shrugged and left. Grandpa and Yugi placed themselves on either side of Naid, sat down, and each took one of her hands, comforting themselves as much as they were trying to comfort Naid.

*~*

"I thank you for helping me with this." Seto said to the five people in front of him. Seto, Tea, Tristan, Ryou, and Yugi were there, waiting for Seto to give them instructions on where to search for Mokuba. Seto was really bruising his ego to thank them, but since it was Mokuba they were looking for, he figured a bruised ego was a small price to pay for their assistance. "Yugi, Ryou, you know what to do." With that the hikaris nodded. They went into another room, where their yamis took over, and from there the Shadow Realm.

"Can we have that talk now?" Bakura asked after they closed the Shadow Realm portal behind them. Both had automatically shielded themselves against the Shadow Realm the instant they were in.

"I guess so." Yami shrugged and they headed off in no particular direction, searching the shadows carefully as they talked.

"I can tell you want to know what happened to me in here this time around to change me so much."

"Yes."

"It was where in here I was sent that changed me. That stupid Guardian sent me to one of the worst parts of the Shadow Realm. It's bad because in the right spots your mind replays every bad thing that's ever happened to you. But you see all sides of the story." Bakura paused, shuddering.

"And what does that have to do with the way you've changed?"

"The worst thing that ever happened to me was something that I thought you were behind, or at least knew about. But I saw that you weren't and the ones responsible failed the judgment from Anubis, their souls were eaten by Ammit. Even to a rotten person like me it was obvious that my hate of you was pointless. Plus when I escaped that part of the Shadow Realm into the rest I was granted a vision of the future. I'm not allowed to tell you what it was, but I can tell you that if we don't work together, the world may fall to the hands of the one after the Guardian."

"Why do you call her that?"

"Because that's what she is." Bakura shrugged.

"Where's that castle that you talked about at the camping trip, the one where you found out about Petra and Falcon."

"This way." Bakura jerked his head off to their right and headed that way.

After nearly an hour they came upon a large medieval castle. It was made of black stones and seemed to blend right in with the shadows behind it. The gate was up and shut tight, but Bakura didn't head towards the gate. Instead he headed for the back. He fiddled with one of the large stones and it pulled out with ease. He gestured and Yami crawled into the space it had opened. Bakura followed, pulling the stone back in place behind him. Instantly they were shielded by the magic set into the building and could drop the shields they'd made.

Yami kept crawling forward until he reached a fork in the path.

"Which way, Bakura?" he whispered.

"Right. At all the forks." Bakura whispered back. Yami nodded and headed off to the right. After about ten minutes later the tunnel opened up into a small storage room. There was dust covering everything and the entrance to the tunnel was skillfully hidden by several boxes. The only break in the dust were footprints that Yami suspected belonged to Bakura. Both darks stood and Bakura led the way out of the room.

Bakura carefully snuck around the halls, Yami attempting to imitate him. After ten or twenty minutes, Bakura froze. Yami sent him a questioning glance and Bakura held a finger to his lips and pointed to the door they were standing near. Yami arched an eyebrow, then nearly jumped when a voice practically exploded out of the door.

"WHAT?! SHE'S NOT DEAD?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" it was a piercing feminine voice, used to being obeyed, and speaking in ancient Egyptian. After a few more seconds, she spoke again, still loud, but softer than before. "I want you to go back and finish the job. If you can't, it's your head."

Bakura narrowed his eyes and grabbed Yami's arm, leading him away. They had just turned the corner they'd come from when the door they'd been listening at opened.

"Back." Bakura mouthed, nodding the way they'd come. Yami nodded and led the way. There was one close call where they were nearly caught, but otherwise they made it to the storage room all right. Bakura crawled into the tunnel and led the way out. When they were out and the rock in place, Bakura turned to Yami. "I say we go back and tell Kaiba about this."

"Good idea, and we need to hurry, Naid's in danger."

An hour later they were back at the Kaiba mansion, telling Seto about what they'd overheard.

"Interesting. No sign of Mokuba at all?" both yamis shook their heads. "Okay. Could you two search for Mokuba in the Shadow Realm again tomorrow?" Yami and Bakura glanced at each other and nodded.

"Right now, though, I need to go to the hospital to check on Naid. If either of you want to come you're welcome to." Yami said briskly.

"We'll take the limo." Seto said and led the way out to the garage, Yami and Ryou – Bakura figured that it would be better if it were Ryou instead of him just in case – following.

They arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later and Yami took the lead. He practically ran through the halls and it took them less than two minutes to get to Naid's room.

When they got to Naid's room they were horrified to see a man dressed in head to toe in black, no skin or hair showing at all, reaching down towards Naid's throat.

"Naid!" Yami yelled and the man jerked up and looked at Yami. His eyes – they were the only things visible – widened and he stepped back. Yami stepped forward, but the man quickly opened a portal to the Shadow Realm behind him and stepped into it. It was sealed again before they could react.

"Is she alright?" Seto asked, walking into the room. Bakura followed and Yami nodded.

"I don't think he ever even touched her." Yami said, going and sitting in a chair next to Naid. Seto made as if to sit as well, but Bakura's half gasp half hiss made him stop.

"What?" Both Yami and Seto asked.

"You didn't sense that, Pharaoh?" Bakura asked, his eyebrows arched. "Something big was just let into the middle of the city. From the Shadow Realm."

"Let? You mean this isn't just random monsters escaping or something?" Yami asked, standing.

"I'm not sure. I just automatically said let. We should go stop it." Bakura said, heading out the door. Yami nodded and followed. Seto glanced from them to Naid and back before sitting in the chair Yami had just vacated.

*~*

"This is gonna take some work." Yami muttered, staring at the Jinzo that was currently wreaking havoc on the city.

"Why don't we just summon something as well?" Bakura said, an eyebrow arched at Yami's stupidity.

"I've never done that other than in a Shadow Game. I'm not sure if it would work. Wouldn't hurt to try, though." Yami shrugged. "Should we try to summon high level things or go by the sacrifice system?"

"High level, you baka!" Bakura was about to strangle Yami. "Summon that precious Dark Magician of yours. It's your ka, so it should be easier than anything else. It's also stronger than Jinzo." Yami gave Bakura a funny look.

"Ka?"

"Just do it, Pharaoh, before I loose my patience!" with that Bakura switched to ancient Egyptian and said a string of swear words that made Yami's stomach curl. He glared at Bakura before gathering his magic and attempting to summon the Dark Magician. To his surprise, it was relatively easy.

Instantly after the Dark Magician appeared, the Jinzo headed for them. Its eyes glowed and it was about to attack Yami when he ordered, "Dark Magician, attack Jinzo!" the Dark Magician nodded and attacked. The Jinzo screamed and disappeared; fading away like a mist, most unlike the shattering duel monsters did when sent to the graveyard in holographic duels. Yami relinquished his magic on the Dark Magician and he disappeared, a slight smile on his face, quite enjoying being able to serve Yami in the real world once more.

"Even if you don't know it, you seem to have retained some of your old powers." Bakura said, and there was something along the lines of respect in his eyes. Yami opened his mouth to reply, but Bakura held a finger to his lips. Yami nodded and Bakura walked over to behind a nearby car and grabbed something, roughly yanking it around to the front of the car. In his hands was Malik's hair, a struggling Malik attached.

"Get off! I didn't come to hurt you!" he said, swiping at Bakura's hand. Bakura let go and Malik fell onto his rump. "Humph." He growled, straightening and adjusting his shirt, which was longer than what he wore during Battle City, but still a weird purple hoodie … thing.

"Why are you here? Didn't Naid send you to the Shadow Realm? And I thought you were sane after Battle City." Yami asked.

"That, Pharaoh, was a brief moment of insanity. Insanity is like a bad habit, when you're trying to get rid of it, it kinda takes over for a few minutes, or days as the case may be. As for being in the Shadow Realm, I was released with the Jinzo, though as far as I know my yami is still in there. Anything new happen?" Yami and Bakura exchanged a glance. Yami was wondering if the two of them really were ok now, or if it was some kind of trick. Bakura was wondering if Malik was gonna have another "brief moment of insanity" anytime soon.

Between the two of them, on the way back to the hospital, they explained what had happened. It was mostly Yami talking, but Bakura would cut in with a correction or a comment every so often.

As soon as they arrived in the hospital room Yugi and Ryou took over. They both wanted to see Naid and they could explain Malik to Seto as well as their others. Seto wanted surprisingly little info about Malik's reappearance, but he kept looking at him suspiciously.

*~*

Naid was tiring. She'd been walking for a long, long time. She'd lost track of just how long because the sun wasn't moving in the sky. Some distance away she could see an oasis and was headed for that. On her arm, the light of the Armlet flickered and died out, it's resources completely exhausted. Instantly the sand below her started to sink slightly. She flung herself forward onto solid sand and pulled herself out of the quicksand. Just barely out of that, a scorpion crawled out of the sand beside her and raised its stinger. She leaped up and made a dash toward the oasis, avoiding snakes, spiders, and two more scorpions on the way.

She collapsed nest to the lake, panting. Nothing had bothered her after she'd entered the trees, but she hadn't taken any chances.

"Who's there!" a small voice that Naid recognized with a start asked.

"Just a friend." She said, looking around. She spotted a quivering bush and focused her attention on it.

"No, you're not!" the bush said.

"How do you know?" she asked, a gentleness in her eyes and voice that she'd rarely shown anyone.

"Because! I don't have friends." The bush rustled even more. There was a sniff and Naid smiled sadly.

"I'll be your friend." She suggested.

"Really?" the bush asked.

"Yes. Come on out of that bush now, so I can see the face of my new friend." She said, holding a hand out. A small child came out of he bush and looked at Naid with shining, tear-filled but defiant eyes that she recognized very well. That small child was …

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

SJ: end of chapter. I'll get killed for that, won't I? Can anyone guess where the doctor is from? And, guesses on who the child is are much appreciated too. Sorry if I seem to bash Yami a bit in this chapter, but it was essential. On to replies.

*~*

Lonewolf – she's Japanese by birth, kinda sorta American by assimilation. (you'll understand when parts of her past are revealed, starting next chapter or the one after) I can see that argument. Funny picture. Motorcycle races, trick competitions, Grandpa, Yami, Seto, Yugi, Ishizu, and Odion yelling at them to stop… I should write that as a side story.

Off topic idiotic joke complements of my father – What kind of lights did they use on the ark? Floodlights.

Also, Naid is the yami. Sola kinda guards her, but Naid's too proud for a Yami/Yugi guardian thing from Sola. Parts of your Armlet power theory are right, parts are not. You'll have to wait and see which parts are and which parts aren't.

"I am logged on, therefore I am." Love it. Stealing it. Will accredit you. *grabs Djanil* I want to pet his fur!!! *pets him* You supply his reaction. Hope he don't kill me! *hides behind Kageka and Dragon Child*

Phoenixfire – yay! *showers you with presents* My first reviewer for this story! This one is happy! Anyways, SUCKS FOR TAKING DOWN YOUR STORY!!!!! It was them, right? With the whole "no-script-format" crap.

Now that I've got that outta my system, thanks for checking this story out. It's my brainchild. The first part of this (Guarded Meets the Guardian, it's called and it royally sucks. Eventually I'm gonna go back over it and edit it to a non sucking state, but till the *shrug*) sorry about the whipping boy thing. He does seem to be that, don't he? It'll get better. This series will be very long, and there'll be some Seto-centered, non-whipping boy moments somewhere along the line.

*~*

SJ: okay, guys. I'm not going to update for a while, I've got a special date in mind that both the next chapter or this and of In Medias Res is going up, and reviews will help the quality of both chapters.

Carpe diem


	4. Chapter Four

SJ: another chapter up. *glares* it's not like any of you CARE!

Kageka: don't mind her. She's just upset at lack of reviews.

Dragon Child: we don't own a thing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The small child was Naid, but a five-year-old version of her. The child wore a dirty, ripped, stained t-shirt belted around her waist and shorts under it, much in he same poor condition as the shirt. Her hair was tangled and dirty, but still recognizable as the signature Muto tri-colored hair. She wore no shies and her feet were callused and dirty. Her skin was tanner than the current Naid's with fresh cuts and bruises on it. Through the frayed shirt, Naid could see the glint of the Armlet on the child's arm.

"You look exactly like me." the child said.

"My name's Naid, and so is yours… can I just call you chibi? You know what it means, right?"

"Hai." Chibi said with a smile, up until those few words they'd been speaking Arabic. Naid sat down and sighed. "What is it?" chibi asked worriedly.

"I'm tired. The Armlet's power was sustaining me but it stopped a while ago."

"That's funny. Mine is working just fine, plenty of magic left." Chibi looked at Naid a few seconds before continuing. "Do you want me to transfer some energy to you?"

"No. Something tells me we'll need as much as possible in one place."

*~*

Several days had passed since the Jinzo had been released from the Shadow Realm into the city. Each day Yami, Bakura, and now Malik had gone back into the Shadow Realm, both looking for Mokuba and any clues as to why the monsters were being released. There was always someone in Naid's room, guarding her, and a lot of the time it was Yami, Bakura, and Malik, going over their small amount of findings. Nothing ever made sense and they tracked what seemed like a million false leads.

Meanwhile, things were being released into the real realm too fast for the three of them to keep up with. They ignored the smaller monsters and went after the larger ones. The two spirits were almost constantly in charge of their hikari's bodies, worrying Grandpa, Tea, Tristan, and Joey. Seto, on the other hand, understood the urgency.

But this day would change that dramatically.

Yami, Bakura, and Malik were off destroying a Summoned Skull, Seto on "guard duty" at the hospital. After the Summoned Skull was destroyed (using a pumped up Dark Magician) it dissolved like usual, but something else happened, too. A portal to the Shadow Realm opened right under the trio's feet, depositing them in a Harpy Lady nest. Yami winced at the ancient Egyptian expletives spouting from Bakura's mouth and summoned his Dark Magician. Each of the other two also summoned a monster and about five minutes later the Harpy Ladies were gone.

"What happened?" Malik asked.

"Whoever's been sending the monsters into the world has grown brash enough to try and send us here" Yami said, looking around.

"Why would they wait u-" Malik cut short and looked around, frightened.

"What?" Bakura asked.

"My yami. He's here." Malik whispered.

"How can that be? I thought that when he was banished to the Shadow Real during Battle City it was forever and his soul in so many pieces he'd never be able to come back." Yami said.

"So did I. but he's gathering. If we don't get out of here soon, he'll be back in my body." Malik's voice was wavering. Yami nodded and attempted to open a portal back out of the Shadow Realm. To his surprise, it worked; apparently whoever sent them there didn't seal it so that they'd stay.

The three of them left as fast as possible. Right before he left, Malik stumbled as if he'd been hit. He shook his head and kept going.

*~*

"Don't you get bored here?" Naid asked.

"Kinda. But I always find something to do." Chibi shrugged.

"How long have you been here? Because even though we're the same person, I don't remember this place."

"Not long."

It took a while, but eventually the Armlet was regaining its power. How long it would take to completely recharge, Naid didn't know. She hoped it happened soon because both she and Chibi new something was going on, something would happen soon that would require use of the Armlet.

Their suspicions were confirmed not too long after when they were bathing. Normally shy about that kind of thing, they both figured that since they were technically the same person it would be ok.

As they got into the lake to wash off, Chibi was surprised at the number of scars on Naid's back and torso.

"I'm in for a hard life, huh?" Chibi asked quietly, absently tracing one of the scars on Naid's back with her finger.

"Yes. I don't know if you've realized this yet but you're a Guardian. That means you do anything for what you're guarding, even to the point of death. Sola isn't your spirit guardian, either. She's more like an ally or partner, but not your guardian, especially not after you turn eight." Naid sighed and started floating on her back.

"What happens then?" Chibi asked curiously.

"I shouldn't tell you. I think I've already said too much." Naid shook her head.

"You know since you don't remember this, neither am I."

"Still no." Naid smiled and Chibi was about to protest when a twig snapped. They knew that they were the only beings in that strange desert-place except for the spiders, snakes, and scorpions – and they stayed out of the oasis.

Chibi grabbed their clothes and they dressed underwater, waiting for what or whoever it had been that had snapped the twig.

As soon as they had finished dressing they heard laughter and a man's voice.

"Don't worry small one, I'm only after your elder self." A tall, rather spooky-looking man stepped out of the trees. His eyes were beady and gleamed like a bird's. His nose was beaky and his hair was slick and black. He as slight of build but what muscles he had were well toned.

Naid grabbed Chibi, who had frozen at the sight of the man, and swam out to the middle of the lake – they had previously been up to Chibi's neck. Chibi started thrashing and Naid realized that she could swim well, if at all.

"Calm down, put your arms around my neck, and relax." Naid ordered. Chibi nodded and did as she was told. The man was staring at them from the bank. "Take a deep breath, close your eyes, and hold tight." Naid said quietly and Chibi complied

Naid dove down beneath the surface a few feet and swam as fast and hard as she could. Just as Chibi was tightening her grip in fear born from running out of breath, Naid surfaced at the far edge of the lake.

"Go! Run!" she yelled, depositing Chibi on the sand and catching her breath. Chibi nodded and ran off towards the desert. Naid straightened and turned to the man who was quickly running around the lake towards her. After a quick assessment of the situation, she turned and ran, catching up to Chibi

*~*

"Something is seriously wrong." Yami proclaimed from his place next to Naid. Malik and Bakura turned and stared at him.

"How do you know?" Malik asked.

"I just … do. I'm not quite sure what it is though." Yami said, frowning.

"Well I can't sense anything. What about you?" Bakura said with a shrug.

"Neither can I." Malik responded.

"You're imagining things, Pharaoh." Bakura decided. Yami shook his head. He _knew_ something was wrong, and nothing they said would convince him to the contrary.

*~*

The man was catching up to them, fast. It seemed like he never got tired, whereas Naid was already carrying Chibi on her back. Suddenly a blast hit the sand next to Naid. She turned just enough to see that the man had summoned a Red Eyes Black Dragon. She narrowed her eyes and concentrated on Zoa. To her surprise, a Zoa slowly appeared in front of her.

"Zoa! Attack that Red Eyes!" she ordered. The Zoa nodded and destroyed the Red Eyes. The man seemed unfazed, however, and summoned another one, along with an Axe Of Despair. Naid quickly used Mirror Force to protect her Zoa, but it drained most of the rest of her strength.

With the last of her energy she reached out and found help, pulling it towards her as she fell to the sand, unconscious.

*~*

All of a sudden everything went dark. Except Yami could still see Bakura and Malik … wait…

"Marik!" Yami yelled, recognizing the other dark.

"Yes, Pharaoh?" Marik asked calmly.

"This is your doing, isn't it?" Yami accused.

"No. Marik shrugged and Yami blinked in confusion.

"Truly?" Bakura asked. Marik nodded.

"Then why are we here? Yam asked.

As if on cue the scene around them changed and they were about five feet above a sandy desert. Then gravity kicked in.

"Get your foot off my face, tomb robber." Yami snapped.

"Only if he gets his rump out of mine!" Bakura responded. Marik got off Bakura, who in turn got off Yami.

"Okay, where are we?" Yami asked. No one answered, but they heard the scream of a duel monster being destroyed and turned in time to see a pumped up Red Eyes destroy a Zoa. Behind the Zoa was Naid, face in the dirt and a small child on her back. Immediately Yami jumped up, summoning a Dark Magician. Bakura equipped the Dark Magician with his Axe of Despair and it destroyed the Red Eyes. The Dark Magician glared at the man who was standing behind where the Red Eyes had been while Yami, Marik, and Bakura went to see if Naid was ok. She groaned at Yami's touch, but that was all. The man glared at the group and a portal opened up behind him. With a sneer he stepped through it and it closed behind him.

"I wonder what happened." Yami muttered, glancing from the two on the sand in front of him to where the man disappeared. Suddenly Naid coughed, spitting out sand, and pushed herself up on her elbows. She coughed some more, causing the child on her back to slide off. The child opened her eyes when she hit the sand and she turned to Naid, who was still coughing

"Are you ok?" she asked Naid worriedly.

"Fine. Just swallowed some sand." Naid sat up and wiped her mouth. "What are you two doing here? She asked Bakura and Marik, the only two in her line of sight.

"Can't forget me." Yami said. "Who's the kid?"

"Call her Chibi. She's me at age five. Now why are you three here? Not that I don't appreciate the help." Naid said, shifting so that she could see all of them.

"We aren't sure. We were in the hospital watching over you – well Marik wasn't there –" Yami began, but Naid interrupted him.

"Hospital? Why am I in a hospital?"

"You don't remember?" Yami asked. Naid shook her head. Yami went into an explanation of what had happened, ending with when Naid had woken up.

"Hmmm … perhaps we're in a part of my mind, I can't sense Sola and I doubt you can sense your hikaris and it explains that. It would also explain Chibi and why I can't seem to recall this from when I was her age…" Naid frowned and looked around. "We need to get back to the oasis."

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because it's dangerous outside of the oasis. Look at your Items. They're glowing really faintly, keeping you safe from attack. The same thing happened to me and when I ran out of energy I was attacked by scorpions, quicksand, snakes, and spiders." Naid explained.

"You ran out of energy? Isn't the power in the Armlet infinite?" Yami asked.

"Apparently not. But I think it was already pretty depleted. You said that Sola formed a temporary body for over twenty-four hours? That would deplete the Armlet's power to far, far less than half. It'll take _days_ to regenerate the power from that." Naid said and started heading back towards the oasis.

"So it's more draining than a normal use of energy, even the after effects." Bakura asked.

"Yes. But if either of you try anything …" Naid began.

"Don't worry about me. That vision I was granted… I won't be making trouble any time soon." Bakura shook his head and Naid glanced at Marik.

"You haven't given us a reason to trust you yet."

"I will tell you, and only you, Guardian, when we get back to the oasis." He said coldly. Yami arched an eyebrow, but Naid sent him a look, trying to tell him with her eyes to back off. Fortunately Yami got the hint.

"Hey, where's Chibi?" Naid asked suddenly.

"What?" Yami asked. No one had noticed that Chibi had gone.

"Ring, point me to the child." Bakura said quietly. The pointers on the ring jangled feebly but otherwise did nothing.

"if we really are in some part of your mind and if she was really some part of your subconscious, then maybe she already served her purpose/" Yami suggested. Naid nodded.

"I wouldn't suggest worrying about it, Guardian. I have the feeling that we've got bigger problems." Marik added. Naid nodded, a thoughtful look on her face.

It took them a while to get back to the oasis, and by the time they got back Naid looked like she was about to collapse.

"Are you ok?" Yami asked her, worry thick in his voice, using a tone he normally reserved for Yugi.

"Fine. She snapped, her rough tone a harsh contrast to Yami's soft tone. Yami looked taken aback. She turned to Marik. "You wanted to talk to me?" Marik nodded and they walked off to the other side of the lake.

When they returned, Naid had a thoughtful look on her face and she seemed worried about something. She also looked like she could barely stand.

"You look tired. Why don't you go lie down?" Yami suggested. Naid nodded and sat with her back to a tree, falling asleep instantly. Yami blinked and looked worried, but Bakura reassured him.

"That's a trick a lot of warriors use. If a crisis arose, she'd be up in an instant. I imagine she can go a long time without sleep, as well. Thieves use that trick, too."

"Which explains why you know about it." Yami smirked.

Some time later Naid woke up. She stretched, yawned, and Bakura was in her face, telling her he needed to talk to her. They went off a ways and when they returned Naid looked troubled.

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"You'll find out eventually, but you're not to know until it happens. Neither are you, Marik. One thing I can say is that some of the things Bakura said matched with some of the things Marik said." Marik and Bakura shot each other a glance. Yami looked puzzled, being the only one who had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. Naid smiled at his puzzlement and his expression softened.

"Oh, yeah, sorry for being snappish earlier. I get that way sometimes."

"It's ok."

*~*

I am so **BORED**!" Naid yelled.

"So are we. You don't have to make a big deal about it." Marik snapped.

"Has that sun moved at all since you've been here? Bakura asked irritably.

"Nope, not once." Naid grumbled. Suddenly her expression brightened. "We can practice summoning things!"

"Is that a good idea? That man could come back at any time. Is the Armlet even fully recharged yet?" Yami said.

"No." Naid pouted. "Then we need something to talk about."

"You're a yami, right?" Marik said, narrowing his eyes at her in thought.

"Yep. The only mortal yami." Naid responded proudly.

"Why? Marik asked. "Why are you the only outlier?"

"Well, one of us had to be the yami. Being female would have set either Sola or I apart. But being a yami is to protect. You and Bakura both call me 'Guardian'. Also I'm better with the Armlet than Sola." That provoked several stares. Naid pointedly rolled her eyes before continuing. "She told me once that she created it knowing that she wouldn't be able to use all its power but that someday someone would. I seem to be that person. But the main reason I'm a yami is the same reason you three are. My soul is darker than Sola's, due to my childhood."

"Chibi seemed ok." Marik pointed out.

"She hasn't seen the worst of it yet, and she's good at hiding things." Naid shook her head. Bakura seemed to be the only one who realized the hidden meaning.

"That means you hide things well, too, Guardian." He muttered, soft enough that no one heard him.

"So, what happened to you that makes you think your soul is darker than Sola's?" Yami asked and found himself on the receiving end of a death glare that was more intimidating than Seto's. Marik opened his mouth to say something, but Naid was suddenly on full alert, silencing him with a swift hand motion.

"DOWN!" she yelled and they flattened themselves against the ground and a blast of Dark Magic swept over them.

Naid was the first one back on her feet, glaring at something off in the distance. It was the man, surrounded by high-level duel monsters. One looked a lot like Arcana's Dark Magician. The other yamis stood as Naid started barking orders.

"Summon things, as much as you can. If you know martial arts or weaponry, use it. If you don't, use Shadow Magic. Marik, you'd better be using the dagger in the Rod." The others stared at her for a second before doing as she said. The man and his monsters rushed to meet them head on and the battle began.

Yami was blasting away with his Shadow Magic, doing nearly as much damage as the Summoned Skull and Dark Magician he'd summoned to assist. Marik was apparently an expert with the dagger in the Rod, taking monsters out using one or two thrusts. Bakura was using martial arts, and was taking a while with it, but it was effective. Naid was interchangeably doing everything. She'd gotten daggers from somewhere and was fighting with seasoned grace. She was using Shadow Magic left and right and would use martial arts at every chance. But for all her attack, she had poor defense and had sustained several injuries before too long.

Eventually all of the monsters were destroyed and it was just the yamis against the man.

"Who are you?" Naid asked.

"Falcon." The man smirked.

"He's not the man I fought before." Naid hissed at Bakura.

"What exactly did you hear in that castle?" Yami asked.

"Guys, we've got an opponent here. No distractions would be nice." Marik said, his voice bordering on angry.

"Good idea." Naid muttered.

"Here's another good idea – let us handle him." Yami said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She glared at him, but her hands dropped to her side.

"Don't underestimate me, Pharaoh." Falcon hissed. Behind him reared a large, scaly, aquatic creature. It had six arms and was standing on its sharp, pointed tail. The face was that of a man, but it was a blue green like the rest of the body. It was impossible to tell if it was a male or female.

"Meet my ka!" Falcon snarled as the creature leapt at Bakura, who quickly backed up and the Ring glowed. A large part man, part snake appeared behind Bakura.

"Meet _my_ ka, Diabound." Bakura smirked.

"I've seen that before, haven't I? Yami muttered, his face contorted in a particular type of concentration that meant that he was remembering something.

"Yes, you have. Now see what it can do." Bakura narrowed his eyes and Diabound attacked Falcon's ka … and did little to no damage. Bakura swore in ancient Egyptian, causing the other yamis' eyebrows to shoot up.

"That was creative." Naid muttered.

"Is that even physically possible?" Yami asked.

"I think so." Marik paused. "Shall we assist him?" before Yami could answer Falcon's ka seemed to disappear. Bakura looked around warily at the mist that appeared as Falcon's ka had disappeared.

The mist solidified around Naid and Falcon's ka appeared next to her and wrapped its long tail around her, squeezing hard enough that Naid let out a small yelp of pain.

"Let her go!" Yami yelled at Falcon.

"Why?" Falcon asked. Shadows started swirling around them, but stopped abruptly as Naid let out a loud, pained yell and Falcon's ka let her go. Falcon and his ka disappeared in the mist a second later.

Naid fell to the ground and lay there, not moving at all, blood still oozing out of some of the wounds she'd sustained in the battle earlier.

"No!" Yami gasped, running over to Naid and shaking her. "Wake up, please!"

"The Rod can heal." Marik said suddenly.

"Then do it!" Yami snapped. Marik came close to Naid and the Rod glowed briefly before Naid's eyes shoot open, she sucked in air, and promptly vomited.

"Thanks." She muttered when she'd stopped throwing up. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the sky, exhausted.

"It's still misty." Bakura muttered, letting Diabound go back to wherever it was ka-beasts went when not serving their masters. All of a sudden Falcon's ka appeared above Naid and drove his tail through her stomach. She screamed and the place they were in screamed with her, shattering and leaving them in a dark abyss. Falcon's ka smirked and disappeared again.

The yamis fell in that dark abyss for what seemed like forever until they finally hit a hard stone floor. The males blinked at the sudden and surprisingly gentle stop. Naid didn't seem to be aware of what was going on. Her breath was coming in ragged gasps, her eyes were shut tight, and her fists kept clenching and unclenching.

"Marik, heal her or _something_!" Yami yelled, sounding helpless.

"I'll try." Marik muttered. He held the Rod over her would and it glowed briefly, the wound partially healing before Marik ran out of energy. Naid's breathing eased and she seemed to relax and Marik sat down, totally drained. "She should be ok … if we bandage that."

"Bandage it with what?" Bakura asked.

"I'd think a tomb robber would be more inventive than that." Marik smirked and took his shirt off. He pulled out the dagger from the Rod and cut his shirt into strips. Bakura handed Marik his shirt and Yami gave Marik his jacket since his shirt was made of leather. Marik used the strips to bandage Naid's wound, sticking the extras in his pocket.

"So, where do you think we are?" Bakura asked.

"These stones look like the stone between Yugi's soul room and my soul room, but that's not where we are." Yami muttered.

"It does look like those stones, but we're not near my soul room either." Bakura said, glaring at the stones.

"Nor mine." Marik added.

"So are we near Naid's soul room?" Yami wondered aloud.

"No, we're not." Naid pushed herself up on her elbows.

"You shouldn't be moving." Marik said dryly.

"Shut up." She snapped at him. He shrugged and turned away.

"You really shouldn't…" Yami trailed off as Naid sent him a piercing glare. Naid shifted and stood, staggering a bit. Yami stepped under her and put her arm around his shoulder. Bakura, to their surprise, did the same on her other side.

"You won't allow yourself to die, nor anyone to get in your way. I respect that." Bakura explained.

Naid snorted, not sure whether to believe him or not.

"So, which direction?" Yami asked. All they could see was the floor and inky blackness. Somehow. Like in their soul rooms, they radiated some kind of internal light, but it faded after about twenty feet. They couldn't see any walls or floors.

"How about this." Marik set the Rod down on the floor and spun it. When it stopped, the head was pointing the way they were facing.

"Let's go." Naid said, determination in her voice. The unlikely group set out into the darkness, not knowing nor understanding what they were in for.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

SJ: *is in a better mood* YAY!!!! My one year anniversary here at ! *blows on party horns and throws confetti, dancing around like a maniac*

Kageka: terrific. Who gave the chibi sugar?!

Dragon Child: I think she got a cake from somewhere… *sakes head* anyways, SJ, get on with the after chapter notes!

SJ: Oh, yeah! Okay, the next chapter, if all goes as planned, should be all hikaris and Seto. *blows party horn again* before you ask the visions that both Marik and Bakura saw will be explained later. MUCH later. Review replies! *face droops and tears well up in her eyes* actually, I had no reviews for chapter three. *drops the party stuff sadly*

Dragon Child: come on, people! We don't CARE if we're flamed or if you say you hate our guts or even if you cuss us out! Just REVIEW!!!!

Kageka: no reviews greatly depress an author, we'll have you know.

SJ: *monotone* hope y'all enjoyed the chapter.

Carpe diem


	5. Chapter Five

SJ: HI!

Kageka: She's hyper, mostly because Christmas is on Saturday, but partially because she got three reviews since the last update.

Dragon Child: sorry about all the typos in the last chapter. SJ was taking it from our notebook and typing it out on the computer, the only betas she used being the two of us.

SJ: usually we read over the chapter about a hundred times to get it perfect while we make the chapter, writer's block loosening as we reread, but last time we just typed it out from the notebook, making one or two changes along the way.

Dragon Child: this chapter was particularly hard to write (and our notebook got lost for about two weeks) and we're very sorry for the long wait.

Kageka: A bit about the timing of this fic … Battle City is over and all that good stuff is done (except Yugi and Yami told Malik to just keep the Rod), but the Doom Arc hasn't come yet.

Dragon Child: *looks at reviews* Wow… SJ, you totally guilt-tripped them!

SJ: Aww… At least I have reviews now!!!

Dragon Child: Okay, we're planning on redoing the first bit of this series, "Guardian", and putting it into an easier to read chapter format and totally killing the original ending and replacing it with the alternate ending (except maybe more drawn out?) so be on the look out for that. It'll happen sometime in 2005… we hope.

SJ: We don't own, so you don't sue. If that sequence happens, all will be right with the world, okay, minna-san? (minna-san means "everyone")

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What just happened?" Yugi asked, blinking.

"I'm not sure." Ryou said, equally confused.

"What?" Malik asked.

"Our yamis … they're … gone." Yugi said, paused, and added, "It's like somebody shoved them into their soul rooms and locked the door." Ryou nodded.

"Well, you'd better hope they come back soon." Malik said after glancing out the window.

"Why?" Yugi asked, standing and walking over. He gasped and Ryou hurried to his side.

"The city … it's under siege." Ryou muttered. It was an adequate description. Duel monsters of every size, shape, and strength were crawling all over the city, so thick that cars couldn't go anywhere unless they wanted splattered Kuriboh all over their front end.

"They're heading here." Yugi said.

"Are you sure?" Malik asked. To him there was no pattern to the monsters' movements.

"Trust me. I'm nearly as good a strategist as Yami, and you can't plan strategy without seeing and sensing patterns." Yugi shrugged.

"Then you two are gonna have to learn to summon pretty fast. Those monsters will probably attack soon." Malik muttered.

"Attack what, though?" Yugi pondered, glancing at Naid.

"Why is everyone after her? She can't really be that dangerous… and she's nothing special, not really. People attack you, Yugi, to get at Yami, but that can't be the case with Naid and Sola because Sola's even less special than Naid." Malik mused.

"Well, Naid once told us that she and Sola think that the Armlet can do pretty much anything as long as they can connect it back to assisting Yami and I." Yugi shrugged. At that moment Seto burst through the door, looking shaken and worn.

"What happened?" Yugi asked worriedly. Seto shook his head, closing the door and locking it.

"Seto Kaiba, tell us what happened." Malik said, grabbing Seto's shoulder. In an instant Malik found himself on the floor. Seto looked as if it had taken the last of his energy.

"Kaiba, you ought to sit down." Yugi suggested, choosing his words carefully. Seto glared at him before sitting in a chair next to Naid's bed. Malik stood back up, making sure to steer clear of Seto for now.

"Kaiba, please tell us what's wrong." Yugi pleaded, worried for the other teen.

"Yami." Seto said and it took Yugi a moment to realize that Seto wanted to talk to his dark side.

"He's not here… it feels like someone pushed him in his soul room and locked the door." Yugi explained, biting his lip. Seto sighed and started babbling out a sentence … except it was a hodgepodge of dozens of different languages, including Ancient Egyptian.

"Anybody catch all that?" Ryou asked when Seto finished.

"You need to calm down, Kaiba." Yugi said, receiving a glare as thanks for his patience. But Seto did as he suggested, taking several deep breaths and talking again, this time all in Japanese.

"I don't want to talk about it to anyone but Naid or Yami, preferably Naid. But you do need to know that there is a large group of duel monsters headed this way."

"Terrific. None of you know how to summon. I'll be our only defense." Malik snapped.

"Just because we can't summon doesn't mean we're useless." Ryou said indignantly as Seto glared at Malik, who just rolled his eyes.

"We can learn." Yugi said quietly.

"That will take time that we don't have." Malik shook his head.

"Yami learned in seconds!" Yugi protested.

Malik blinked. "He did?" Yugi nodded and at that moment the door flew open, low class duel monsters streaming in. Malik jumped back and summoned several monsters, who instantly began protecting the small group of humans. Seto glanced at Naid, to the monsters, and back before sighing and, to the immense surprise of everyone there, summoning a small Blue Eyes White Dragon. The Blue Eyes blinked and "rar"ed, sounding like a kitten trying to be a lion. Yugi blinked a second, then grinned.

"So this is what you didn't want to tell us." He said and attempted to summon a Dark Magician. It appeared in front of him, blinked out, and then blinked back in, this time for good. Ryou looked undecided for a split second before pulling out a Change of Heart card and using it to control some of the strongest of the monsters attacking them.

It took four hours for them to drive back the monsters, and at the end the only one not completely exhausted was Seto.

"How can you still have enough energy for that, Kaiba, and on top of being tired before the fight?" Malik asked. Seto, over the course of the fight, had summoned two more of his small Blue Eyes Dragons. Now he was pacing across the room nervously while maintaining all three. Seto just shrugged without stopping.

Yugi glanced at Seto and sighed, musing out an answer. "Well … in ancient Egypt he was a sorcerer, second in power only to Yami, right? Also he's got a lot of endurance, so that and the fact that his powers have passed on to his reincarnated state may be why."

"That makes some semblance of sense." Malik muttered, lying down across several chairs, his head hanging off the end so that he was looking at everything upside-down. Ryou sighed and sat down on the window seat, watching as most of the monsters turned from the hospital and began to take over the city – at least, that's what it looked like to him. Yugi took a chair next to Naid's bed and grabbed the remote. He was about to turn on the TV when Seto's phone rang, making them all jump.

"Moshi moshi?" he said into it and a second later his scowl deepened. "No! I am in no way responsible for these monster sightings! Kaiba Corp's technology is working perfectly! Yes, you can quote me on that!! Good bye!" Seto angrily turned the phone off, then, on a whim, turned it to silent mode and tossed it into an empty chair.

"Well, you can't blame them for thinking –" Ryou began, but Seto cut him off.

"What I can't blame them for being is idiots." He growled.

"Don't take out your bad mood on us, Kaiba." Malik snapped.

"Don't tell me what to do." Seto growled, narrowing his eyes at Malik, who sat up to retort with a glare.

"You –" he started, but Ryou and Yugi stepped between them.

"Stop." Yugi said as forcefully as Yami or Naid would have.

"We can't get anything accomplished if all we're doing is bickering. Now, I suggest we see if the news is on to see what kind of information we can gather on what's going on." Ryou snapped at Malik and Seto, running out of patience faster than Yugi. Seto glared, but returned to his pacing, and Malik frowned, but lay back down.

Yugi and Ryou glanced at each other and shrugged, Yugi turning on the TV. The three mini Blue Eyes immediately went over to hover around the TV, wondering what it was.

"For those just tuning in, reports have come in from all over Japan about Duel Monster sightings. We recently received word from Seto Kaiba himself that Kaiba Corp is in no way responsible for these monsters. Domino city has the highest frequency of them, however, and they are causing mass panic and destruction." The young female reporter said, trailing off and turning to watch as pictures started going on a monitor behind her, showing picture after picture of bodies and decimated homes. The small group in the hospital had a limited view from the window, so they hadn't been able to see the extent of the damage. But the damage was apparently far, far worse than they'd thought.

"Stop!!" the reporter yelled and the screen froze, showing a picture of the Game Shop. All around it was chaos, but the Game Shop was completely and totally unharmed.

"why … everything around it is destroyed…" the reporter mused, then turned and began yelling for someone to find other cases of things like that.

Ryou, meanwhile, had turned to Yugi, who seemed totally unfazed, with a puzzling glance.

"When Naid moved in with us she and Yami went around setting up wards around our friends' homes and places they cared about. Though they insisted that the strongest one go around the Game Shop, all the wards could last through nearly anything." Yugi explained.

About ten minutes later the reporter was showing pictures of untouched places, most of which weren't very expensive or large, but Seto was pissed off when a shot came up of his mansion, then one of Kaiba Corp.

"Don't you think you three went a little overboard?" He snapped.

"Four, actually, including Sola. And no, we didn't." Yugi shrugged. Seto rolled his eyes and continued pacing.

Now the reporter was trying to decide what the connection was. Yugi had extended the tern "friends" wide enough in this case that some people were people that he had known years ago, or that he had helped out once and never saw again, so it was hard for the reporter to find a connection. All her guesses were wrong, but she was getting uncomfortably close to finding out the true connection.

After a long time the reporter got off that subject, dismissing it as chance, and talked more about the monsters. This time, though, everything she said was either useless to them or they already knew about it.

Several hours later, the tiny Blue Eyes long gone, Yugi began to wonder aloud. "I wonder where our yamis got to."

"Who knows." Ryou shrugged. Seto opened his mouth to say something but stopped and stared at Naid. The others shifted their gaze to her to see small cuts and bruises appearing from out of nowhere all over her body. Ryou jumped up and hit the nurse call button.

"Yes?" a voice asked.

"We need a doctor or a nurse up here fast! Something strange is happening to Naid!" Ryou shouted and the nurse at the other end seemed to sense his distress.

"Right away." She said briskly. In about two minutes a doctor and nurse rushed into the room in time to see a large wound appear in Naid's stomach.

"What's happening?" the doctor asked.

"That's what we want to know." Seto semi-snapped.

"Kaiba, calm down." Yugi soothed, placing a hand on Seto's arm. Seto glared at him and yanked his arm away, but did seem to calm.

Then, surprising everyone in the room, Naid's wounds partially healed.

"What just happened?" Malik asked. Yugi shot him a glance, his gaze shifting to the doctor and nurse, who were bandaging Naid's remaining wounds. Malik nodded.

When the doctor and nurse left, both muttering about how strange things were getting, Yugi looked at Ryou and suggested, "Maybe our yamis had something to do with this." Ryou shrugged in response, biting his lip.

"Do you really think it was them?" Seto asked.

"Yes." Yugi nodded.

"But … neither of them can heal, and I don't think Naid can, either." Ryou said slowly, shaking his head.

"The Rod can heal." Malik and Seto said at the same time. Yugi and Ryou stared at them, and Malik started at Seto.

"Remembering more than you want, Priest?" Malik grinned and ducked the punch that Seto threw his way.

"Seriously, if the Rod can heal, but you're here, the who…" Yugi asked, but then trailed off, his face scrunched up in thought.

"You don't think …" Malik gave Yugi a dubious look.

"I do think so." Yugi nodded and Ryou shook his head.

"Isn't it impossible for your yami to come back, though?"

"I thought so, but your yami has come back so often, maybe it's never really impossible … just improbable." Malik mused, licking his lips.

After that no one spoke. Malik lay back across the chairs, this time with his head at a more comfortable position and fell asleep. Ryou made himself more comfortable on the window seat and before long he, too, was a sleep. Seto continued pacing and Yugi, from his seat next to Naid, had taken her hand and slowly slumped over, also asleep.

By this time it was late at night, and they'd had a very busy day, so it was understandable that they were all asleep. Seto took that time to sit in a chair next to Naid, across from Yugi, to relax.

At that moment the full severity of their situation hit him. Mokuba was missing, and it was very likely that Seto would never see him again. Duel monsters were taking over Japan and the country's best hopes of standing against them, the yamis, were missing. Naid was in a coma, likely that she would never wake up again. Naid, who, despite all odds, had wormed her way into a place in Seto's heart.

"I … I love her, don't I?" Seto muttered, the realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. He couldn't believe that he'd let himself do that. He'd let someone, someone who was not Mokuba, close enough – and in such a short time – to develop any kind of feelings towards her.

Ever so slowly, as he mused on what may happen to the two people he loved – one as brother and the other as something much more than friend – his head drooped and finally came to rest next to Naid's leg as Seto fell fast asleep.

As soon as Seto fell asleep, Yugi jerked up in a cold sweat, the remnants of a nightmare about a girl with no fingernails and a well haunting him. He shook his head, banishing the images of the dram from his mind.

Glancing at Naid, he stood and began to pace. After a few minutes he went over to the window, making sure not to disturb Ryou, and looked at the city.

"You seem to be in a thought provoking mood." Malik said, making Yugi jump.

"yes… so many changes … so suddenly … it's hard to comprehend." Yugi said, biting his lip. Malik nodded.

"I understand what you mean. Maybe even more than you know." He muttered.

"I just … keep getting the feeling like there's more to come … and none of it good."

The next morning they woke up to see an almost duel monsters free city with a sunny blue cloudless sky.

"Awesome!" Yugi said with a grin.

"Maybe things are going to get better now." Ryou suggested, Yugi's grin proving to be contagious.

"I'm not so sure about that." Seto muttered, he could feel something ominous coming, even if they couldn't.

"Don't spoil things, Kaiba." Malik growled. Seto glared at him but, surprisingly, otherwise did nothing.

About noon something happened that surprised and distressed them all.

A nurse came on the intercom, asking, "Is Ryou Bakura there?"

"Yes, I'm here." Ryou answered.

"There is a phone call for you. Would you like us to put it through on the speaker?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, please." He responded.

"Ryou Bakura?" a bored sounding voice asked.

"Yes?" Ryou said, licking his lips.

"As you may or may not have known, your father's dig in Egypt recently ended and this morning he was on a plane flight on his way back to Domino. As it was coming in for a landing it was attacked by several duel monsters and crashed. There were no survivors." The voice said coldly after rattling out that he was a representative of the morgue. Ryou sank to his knees, tears streaming out of his tightly closed eyes. Yugi immediately ran over to Ryou and wrapped his arms around his friend. Ryou gratefully buried his head in Yugi's shoulder, sobs shaking his body.

"Sir?" the voice asked and Seto turned to glare at the intercom.

"Thank you. You may go and make someone else's life miserable or whatever it is you people do." Seto snapped and they suddenly heard a dial tone, then the intercom turned off altogether.

"Thanks" Yugi mouthed at Seto, rubbing Ryou's back. Seto shrugged and gave Ryou a look that bordered on pity, but then it was gone.

Malik turned to the window and noted that the monsters were back now, in larger numbers, and obviously clustered around the hospital.

'Poor Ryou." Yugi muttered a long time later, pinned down by a sleeping Ryou.

"Wasn't his father his last family left?" Malik asked, turning towards them from the window.

"Yeah, now all he has left is Bakura. To be honest, that's not much." Yugi shook his head.

"He seems to have gotten better of late, though." Malik pointed out.

"Yes, he has." Yugi nodded.

"Noting can replace a _real_ father, though." Seto muttered. Both of the others nodded solemnly, lost in their own thoughts.

They were silent for a long, long time until finally Yugi spoke up.

"My foot is asleep." He grumbled. Malik burst out in laughter and Seto smirked.

All of a sudden a large gash appeared in Malik's leg, causing him to fall to his knees and his breath to come in sharp hisses of pain. Another large wound appeared on his chest and he gasped.

Then, just as suddenly as they had appeared, they disappeared. The others stared at Malik, Yugi obviously worried.

"I'm, fine." Malik grumbled, standing up.

"What was that?" Yugi asked.

"Whatever it was, I get the feeling that it's not the end of things." Seto answered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

SJ: Review replies!! *tosses reviewers large gift baskets with cookies in them*

*~*

**Lonewolf16 **(for both ch 3 and 4) – Yeah, the symbols really are that precious to me. *laughs* you really could have sold the solution if you wanted to. Ten cents every time someone uses it!

yeah, I figure that Bakura's view on things as they're going now is "if they take over the world, I can't!" plus those visions … pretty powerful stuff.

…

I agree. NEVER say N&N again.

You guessed the doctor right so you get to use a character from this story as a muse. If it's a non-OC, then you can simply use their personality from this story or you can use me or one of my muses/other personalities (as long as you keep Djanil away from us if he's still mad)

He's SCARY when he's mad, by the way. O.o

So, about Chibi, she had to grow up REALLY fast. That will be explained later, along with how "Mr. Scary I-Haunt-Bathing-Places Man" (Kageka and Dragon Child stifle laughter) ahem! Well, that's actually Falcon, and he'll be explained later. Your description of him is very funny though.

Also, like I explained in the email, just because she's a yami doesn't mean she lives in her Item. She simply has a darker soul. Sola is the spirit part of their little team and lives in the Armlet (which is why she hasn't been around lately).

Again, I love the idea that the Rod can heal. It really is an oxymoron for it's current holder and rather one for it's Egyptian holder too.

Seto: HEY!!

SJ: quiet, Seto. Anyways, thanks for the review!

**Phoenixfire-k** – I can understand about being busy, and I was kinda overreacting to not having any reviews. I want to ask you something. Did you get the email I sent you about Ohayocon? If not for the link you can just go to Google and type in Ohayocon. I'll be there all weekend so whenever you want to meet up we can meet up. If you need to email me, use the email that's listed here at ffdotnet. I'm thinking Saturday January 15th at noon at the main gate or something like that. Anyways, on to the real reply.

Yeah, about hurting Naid … I actually have a bad tendency to beat my characters to within an inch of their lives and have them survive with no bad long-term effects far too often. They almost never come out of a fight unharmed, no matter how strong they are, there's always someone strong enough to hurt them. I'm really glad that, despite the fact that you dislike author created characters, you seem to like Naid pretty well.

Do you like how Seto's doing so far? I personally love exploring this side of him (discovering his ancient Egyptian past and powers), a side that seems to be increasingly rarer in fan fiction, so I want to know how a self-proclaimed Seto otaku likes it.

Was I really that insecure a year ago? *laughs* if it's up to me, I'll go really far. Far meaning a lot of fics that are well liked by the majority of those who read them – it doesn't matter how many people read them. Quality over quantity, ne?

Thank you so much for the complement! You're a great author yourself, which makes the complement all the more meaningful.

*hugs the bottle of fire* Thank you! I love it!! *accidentally sets a tree on fire* Fun! Watch out flamers, I have bottled fire!! Grr.

Kageka: she's had far too much sugar. Beware.

SJ: Thanks again ever so much.

*~*

SJ: that ends replies. So, I lasted over a year and so has this series. Yay for me and the series. Now we're shooting for two years! *blows on a party horn*

Kageka: We hope you liked this chapter (the next one will come out sooner than this one did)

Dragon Child: to all other Christians out there, merry Christmas. To everyone else, happy holidays.

SJ: Review please!!

Carpe diem


End file.
